Crash Into Me
by ladyjet18
Summary: Ellie and Emma are fraternal twins who needed to get away from something. Fear is all they know. They are ready for a new life. They move to Forks High School to get that fresh start. They meet Emmett and Jasper and it seems their life is going in the right direction. Until their past comes back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

_**I HOPE YA'LL LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I LOVE KNOWING WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT MY WRTING. THIS STORY WILL HAVE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BUT WILL BE BASED OFF MY OWN STORY, NOT ON THE BOOK TWILIGHT. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, JUST MY OC'S! THANK YOU FOR READING! (:**_

 _ **Chapter One *Ellie***_

Moments. There are moments that change in a split second. One moment you are fighting to keep your sanity, and then the next you are turning away from it all. But how long can you fight away the darkness that is inside you? How long before your strength turns into weakness? Moments. They can change your life forever.

I'm thinking this as Emma, my sister, and I stare up at the dark-maroon bricked building. Forks High School.

Emma, sporting a cute long-sleeved flowing shirt and jeans, is smiling with confidence. She believes this is going to be good for us. She is positive it will be.

I hope she is right.

We needed a change.

"El, this will be good for us." Emma says as she straightens out her blonde hair.

"Yeah I know." I reply back, noticing the misty air is making my blonde curls puff out a little.

Emma starts walking up the sidewalk, looks over her shoulder at me, and says, "Come on lets get our schedules."

I take a step before I get this overwhelming feeling.

Someone is watching me.

Fear sets in. Did _he_ find us?

My blue eyes roam the area, and find not _him_ watching me, but someone else entirely.

A dark headed guy with a brooding smile, leaning against a very fancy car, staring right at me.

He crosses his muscled arms, and stretches his smile wider when he notices that I have spotted him.

"Ellie hurry up!" Emma yells from up the sidewalk.

I ignore the weird feeling this guy gives me, and run after Emma.

"There was a guy looking at me." I tell her.

Emma nods. "There are a lot of guys looking at you. They are looking at me too."

I look around us and notice what she is talking about.

Guys are staring at us. Some more settle than others. Some winking, and gazing more at our butts than our faces.

Great. Just great.

Creeps are the last thing I want to deal with.

Emma and I head into the main building of the school to get our schedules.

The office is little, covered with small plants, and smells of flowers.

An older lady is sitting behind the desk, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello girls. How can I help you?" She asks us, as she pats down her bobbed hair.

I return her smile and walk up to the desk. "Hi I'm Ellie Davenport and this is Emma Davenport..."

"Oh yes! You are our two new transfers!" She says excitedly.

We both nod.

She spends the next few minutes explaining everything to us. She gives us our maps of the school, and a paper for each of our teachers to sign. After that, she sends us on our way.

We get back outside, and look down at our maps and schedules.

"What is your first class?" I ask her, hoping we have it together.

She points to her first class and sighs. "Calculus. What about you?"

"English. I guess I'll see you later." I tell her.

"Yeah we will meet back here before..." She checks both of our schedules to see if we have anything together. "Lunch. At least we have that together."

"Okay sounds good." I say, before heading to C building. At least I think I am heading to C building.

I spot the bold black C at the side and sigh in relief. I stretch my hand out to open the door, when a random guy jumps in front of me.

"Hey there gorgeous." He says to me as he eyes me up and down.

I roll my eyes at him.

He runs his fingers through his blonde curly hair and winks.

I'm guessing all the girls goes nuts over this.

"I'm trying to get to class." I say, completely annoyed.

He ignores what I say to him and takes a step closer to me. "What's your name? Mine is Jason."

"I don't think she cares Jason, now get out of her way." I hear a guy behind me say.

I turn to see who the guy is and feel my heart jump.

The guy who was watching me from the parking lot. He gives me a smile before turning his attention back on Jason.

"Emmett, I don't think it is any of your business." Jason tells him.

Emmett, apparently, laughs a little before his expression turns serious. "Jason I would move if I were you."

Jason looks between Emmett and I. "Whatever. I'll see you later gorgeous." He walks away with a look of anger.

"Thank you for that." I say to Emmett as we walk into the building together.

Emmett gives me a light nod. "No problem. The guy is a douche."

I nod my head in agreement. I could tell the moment he stepped in front of me. I know guys like that. They only want one thing.

"I'm sorry I was being a creep earlier." Emmett says.

I look up at him and smile. Honestly, I didn't find him creepy and I don't know why. There is just something about him. I laugh at myself. I don't even know this guy. How can I possibly know he isn't a creep.

He looks at me questioningly, waiting for a response.

My light blue eyes look into his crazy gold colored ones. "I didn't think you was being a creep."

Once again, that cute smile stretches across his pale face.

Cute? I think he's cute?

Well crap.

We both walk into English, I guess he has this class too. "Good. I'm glad."

I head to the teacher's desk as Emmett goes to his seat.

"Hi I'm Ellie Davenport. Your new student." I tell the teacher politely.

She looks up from her book and smiles. It's a big toothy grin. Her lips are a bright red against her light skin. Her dark hair is up in a twisted bun with a few gray hairs showing through. Her brown eyes are dark behind her black rimmed glasses.

"Hello Ellie, I'm Mrs. Kay." She tells me before she takes my slip and signs it on the first line. "You can go sit next to..." Her dark eyes trail along the rows of students to see where I should sit. "Emmett Cullen."

I ignore the happy feeling bubbling up inside of me and take my seat next to him.

Mrs. Kay gets out of her seat and walks to the front of the classroom. She begins class by discussing Shakespeare.

I follow suit with the other students as they take out their notebooks to make notes on what she is discussing.

At the end of her long lecture about him and his poetic writing; she asks us to write a poem for class tomorrow.

"That is the last thing I want to do." Emmett whispers to me.

The bell rings then, and students rush to leave the classroom.

"So you don't like poetry huh?" I ask Emmett jokingly as we walk out.

"Not really." He laughs with me before he spots someone in the hallway ahead of us.

The guy glares at Emmett and shakes his head.

I look up at Emmett, whose lips has turned down into a frown. "Who is that guy?"

"That's my brother. I have to go Ellie." He leaves me then, with no more smiles, and no promises to talk to me later.

His brother smacks his arm and shakes his head. His blonde curls shake madly as he does this. He glares at me one more time before they both walk away.

Emmett never looks back.

What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :) I'M ALWAYS FOR OPINIONS!**_

 _ **Chapter Two *Emma***_

I twirl my lead pencil as I stare at the guy sitting across from me. His blonde curls bounce a little each time he takes notes. He is so cute! I shake my head. I need to stay focused on school work, not some cute guy who won't even look my way. I begin to take my own notes with what Mr. Crenshaw is saying.

"We will be having a quiz on this tomorrow everyone." He warns the class.

I groan along with everyone else. My first day and I already have studying to do. I look over and see the cute guy is finally looking at me. His facial expression is serious and his eyes are black. I manage a smile at him, and he glares at me before focusing back on the teacher.

What the hell?

After that glare, I decided he wasn't worth my time anyway. I mean do I really need to be focused on a guy?

The bell rings and the guy rushes out of the classroom like it's on fire.

I gather up my books and bag, head to where I said I would meet Ellie, and wait for her.

"I don't know what came over me. I just had to be near her." I overhear a guy say.

I look to my left and spot the guy that was in my class talking to a big, muscular guy.

"Well don't do it again. We can't just do something like that." The cute, angry blonde says.

"I know we can't Jasper." The muscular guy says as he rolls his eyes.

Jasper notices I'm looking towards them and shakes his head.

"Come on Emmett, lets go find Edward. Apparently some people don't know how to mind their own business." Jasper tells Emmett before glaring at me and walking away.

What the hell was that about?

"Hey sis!" Ellie says.

"Good lord don't sneak up on me like that!" I place my over my heart.

Ellie rolls her eyes. "What were you so focused on anyway?"

I stare towards where they walked off to, but it seems they are already gone. That conversation was just weird.

"Oh nothing. Are you ready for lunch?" I don't wait for her to answer, I just start walking to the cafeteria.

We get in line for the food.

I grab a tray, and my eyes roam the selections that they have. It isn't much at all.

"Tuna surprise or ravioli?" The lunch lady asks me.

I look at both in disgust but decide on the ravioli.

Ellie does the same.

We sit at a random table, as a group of people come near us.

"You two must be the new girls." A very pretty brunette says with a smile.

"Yeah hi I'm Angela and that is Jessica." The pretty black haired girl tells us.

The two guys behind them eye us before smiling way too big. The blonde takes the seat beside Ellie, and the black haired one decides to sit with me.

"I'm Eric and this is Mike. We have heard a lot about you two." Eric tells me.

What could have they heard? We are new.

"That seems impossible since we just got here." Ellie says what I'm thinking.

Jessica fakes a laugh as she eyes Mike being near Ellie. "You two are popular with the guys."

I can tell she is jealous, which makes me laugh a little.

Ellie looks at me weird before her attention is averted.

My eyes move over to what she is looking at. Emmett, Jasper, and some other people with them that I don't recognize.

"Those are the Cullens and the Hales." Jessica says, looking dreamingly at them.

I feel myself glare. I sure hope she isn't staring at my Jasper. My Jasper? I should face palm myself right now.

Jasper's dark eyes straight at me then.

My heart jumps in my chest.

It lasted only a few seconds though, and he was back to whatever conversation he was having with his group.

"They are Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen. And then Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Jessica points out each one. "They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I glance sideways at the cute, blonde, trying not to make it noticeable this time. He's just sitting there, listening to whatever Edward is saying, nodding along, making his curls bounce.

"Are they single?" I snap my attention away from Jasper as I hear Ellie ask Jessica this.

"Well, the last I heard is that they all are except for Rosalie and Alice. They have boyfriends already out of school I believe. Rosalie used to be with Emmett, but I guess they had a falling out. And I believe Alice and Jasper were together for awhile, but something happened there too." I listen to Jessica explain.

"It's crazy though. They were dating and they _live_ together." Angela says, her voice full of shock.

I have to admit though that is _different._

Jessica goes on to explain their back story. Apparently, they are all adopted. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, they are also foster children. Mrs. Cullen, their aunt, took them in when they were young. They are also newcomers. Two years ago, they all moved here from Alaska.

I spot Ellie sneaking glances towards their table. Has she found someone interesting over there too?

Jealousy builds up inside of me. I hope it isn't Jasper.

The four leave the table, and walk out of the cafeteria gracefully. They didn't even touch their food.

We all talk a little longer before we decide we need to head to class.

"I'll see you after school." I tell Ellie and she nods.

I walk outside, and begin to search for building five.

"Do you need help?" I hear a beautiful say.

My eyes look up from my map, and see Jasper standing in front of me.

"Uh, yeah." I mumble.

He gives me a slight smile. "Where do you need to go?"

"Building five. Mrs. Nancy's Chemistry class." I explain to him.

His smile actually grows wider. "I'm going there too. We could walk together if you want to?"

I feel confusion bubbling up. Why all of the sudden is talking to me? Just a little bit ago he was glaring at me. And now he wants to walk me to class?

"Yeah sure." I need help to get to class, that is the only reason I'm saying yes. At least that is what I'm telling myself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! (: WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS A MATURE SCENE!**_

 _ **Chapter Three *Ellie***_

Words. I just need words.

I'm tapping my pencil on the table, staring out the apartment balcony window, my mind blank.

Why is this so hard? Why am I struggling to write something on this paper? I can't fail the first assignment the teacher gives me.

"Are you ok, El?" Emma asks, as she finishes up her homework.

I sigh. "Yeah, I just can't figure out what to write. I'm going to go for a walk, to clear my head."

I set the pencil aside and get up.

"Ok, be careful." She says.

I slip on my tie up boots and head out the door. I hope this walk helps. I usually can write with no problem. So why am I having trouble tonight?

 _'Because you have every reason in the world to be distracted.'_ I think to myself.

It's true though. My thoughts are so completely jumbled. It's just a huge storm inside.

The past is all that can surface.

Rain begins to pour out of the dark sky. I look up and blink a few times before even my own eyes let out rain. The storm has taken over.

I don't think about where I'm walking and I don't care.

I let the tears fall and I let the rain pour down on me.

 _Flash!_ Lightning strikes across the sky before thunder begins to roll.

I keep walking straight. I ignore the cold feeling that is sprouting. I just let my legs take me where they want.

"Ellie?" I hear a voice say somewhere around me.

My blue eyes blink a few times, trying to make out the figure that is a few feet in front of me.

"Are you ok?" The deep, musical voice asks me.

The figure steps closer to me, and I realize who he is.

"Emmett?" I say, my voice strained.

"What are you doing out here? You must be freezing!" Emmett closes the distance between us.

I ignore the way my heart skips and look down at my feet.

"Come on, lets go inside." He wraps his muscled arm around me and we walk into a café.

He helps me to a chair. "What would you like to drink?"

I take a few deep breaths before answering. "Hot chocolate is fine."

He smiles his perfect smile, showing his white teeth. "Coming right up."

I shake my head.

What came over me?

I shouldn't have let all that in the past get to me. I'm in a new place. I should be happy.

Emmett brings over a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a croissant. "There you go."

I smile at him, but I know it doesn't completely reach my eyes. "Thank you."

"Ellie, why were you walking out there in the rain?" He questions me, his gold eyes full of concern.

I take a sip of the hot chocolate and feel it already warm the coldness that had built up. "I could ask you the same thing."

"My car is parked out there actually. I was driving and saw you walking out there." He explains to me.

I take a piece off of the fluffy pastry and eat it. "I needed to clear my head."

My eyes move over to the window. I watch the raindrops trail down the glass. My mind didn't clear, the darkness inside of it just took over. "I wasn't able to come up with anything to write." I explain further.

Emmett stares at me for a few minutes. "What was on your mind?"

I take another bite of my croissant without answering him. I don't really know what to say. What if I scare him away?

He touches my hand, but then retracts almost as fast as he touches me.

His skin is freezing.

"Do _you_ need some hot chocolate?" I ask him.

"No I'm ok. Ellie, please tell me what is on your mind." He says.

I ignore the cold from his touch and sigh. "There is a lot on my mind." Tears begin to well up in my eyes again.

He notices, and seems to contemplate with himself before wiping a tear that escapes.

I once again am shocked on how cold he is, but I don't comment this time. "There is just so much. And its all hard to talk about."

He nods, showing that he understands. "Tell me one of the simpler ones to talk about."

I polish off the last bite of the croissant with the hot chocolate. "Okay." I wring my hands together and sigh. "I'll tell you about Craig."

* * *

 _"I can't believe you two have been together for five months now!" Emma says with excitement._

 _I smile, feeling beyond happy. "I know it's crazy isn't it?"_

 _Emma runs the straightener down my long, light blonde hair. She smiles down at me. "Is tonight the night?"_

 _I look down at my hands, the nerves finally setting in. I've been making him wait for so long and he has been so patient with me. "Yeah I think so."_

 _"Just make sure you are ready ok?" She tells me as she finishes my hair._

 _I nod. I'm ready to do this._

 _Emma makes my face over and then claps her hands together. "You look amazing. Go to the mirror and look."_

 _I oblige by getting out of the chair and walking to the mirror. "Wow." Is all I can say. I look so different. My hair is hanging straight and looks so silky. My lips are a red and my eyes have a smoky gray around them. I'm wearing a black lace, off-shoulder, body con dress with heels to match. "Thank you Em."_

 _"Anytime sis! You look beautiful!" She hugs me as she says this. "You need to hurry and leave."_

 _I nod at her. "Yeah the last thing I need is for him to get pissed I'm going on a date with Craig."_

 _I grab my bag and head out of the house as quickly as I can. I spot Craig in his car down the road. I open the passenger door and slide in. "Hey babe." I say to him, with a smile._

 _Craig's brown eyes trail down my body. His full lips stretch into a smile too. "Hey sexy."_

 _I feel my cheeks heat over. My palms are sweaty._

 _"How about we get some food a little later." Craig says in a husky tone._

 _I swallow down the fear I feel build up inside of me. "Okay." I stammer._

 _He zooms down the street as he places a hand on my thigh. He squeezes it roughly. "You look so hot tonight." He tells me as he turns down a gravel road._

 _"Thanks." I say, trying to keep my nerves in check._

 _He pulls up to a secluded area that has a cliff view._

 _I've heard of this place before. People talk about it all the time at the high school._

 _He switches the ignition off and gets out of the car. He saunters over to my side and opens it for me. He takes my hand and pulls me out of the car._

 _We walk over to a tall tree, and go behind it where we can see the cliff view._

 _He turns away from the view, stares deeply at me. "I want you so bad." He whispers as he leans in to kiss my neck._

 _I give out a little moan, which drives him crazy._

 _He stops trailing kisses down my neck and gets me to lay on the ground._

 _"Do you have a blanket or something?" I ask him._

 _"We don't need one sexy." He says to me as he runs his hands up my legs._

 _He places his hands on the top of my panties and yanks them down in a quick motion. He throws them off to the side._

 _"Craig this doesn't-" He interrupts me with his mouth on mine._

 _He roughly kisses my lips, biting at the bottom one, and shoving his tongue in my mouth._

 _My nerves are at a 100%. This doesn't feel right at all. I try to shove him off but he just kisses me harder._

 _His hands graze up my legs to my chest and he squeezes my breasts._

 _"That hurts!" I tell him._

 _"It's ok baby just enjoy it." He slides my dress down to where my bra is exposed. He smiles seductively at me before unclasping my bra. "God you are so sexy. I can't wait to be inside of you." He starts massaging my breasts before sucking on my nipples. He bites them both, making me jump._

 _"Craig please slow down." I finally manage to say, but he isn't listening._

 _He takes off his shirt and pants. He winks at me before running his tongue up my inner thigh._

 _I take in a few deep breaths. This is my first time. I should be enjoying this. He is just trying to get me to enjoy it. I let him keep doing what he's doing and moan at the feel of his tongue._

 _"Yeah that's right baby." He says to me. He kisses my mouth roughly again before completely surprising me. He's inside of me within seconds._

 _I cry out in pain._

 _He keeps pounding in and out, moaning as he does._

 _"Craig it hurts please slow down some." I cry out._

 _"Oh Ellie you just feel so good." Craig pounds in and out a few more times before he begins to shake. "Oh god! Ellie!"_

 _He exits out of me, and I notice blood on his thighs. He quickly gets dressed and so do I._

 _"I'm sorry baby I just couldn't slow down. You felt so good." He explains to me._

 _I get up and walk to the car, every step is painful._

 _Craig catches up and turns me around. He kisses my lips softly. "I love you. I promise next time will be better ok?"_

 _I give him a slight smile. He loves me, he was just really into it, that's all. "I love you too."_ _That night I described my first sexual experience to Emma as amazing. She smiled and said she was glad I had a great first time._

 _I'm laying in bed now, wondering why I don't feel happy. I don't feel like I just had an amazing experience._

 _The next day, I decide to go to Craig's house, to surprise him. I'm hoping that last night was just a fluke, and that I will enjoy it the next time. I knock on the door a few times, but no one answers it._

 _"I swore he said he didn't have to work today." I say aloud._

 _I try the door knob, and the door opens. I step inside and head up to his room. I'm sure he is listening to music and that's why he didn't hear the knocking._

 _I reach his door, and my heart sinks in my chest._

 _"Oh Craig! God yes!" A girl moans._

 _I slowly open the door and my worst nightmare comes true._

 _Craig is on top of another girl. He is making another girl moan._

 _"Oh my god! Seriously Craig!" I scream, as tears rush down my face._

 _"Oh shit Ellie! I didn't know you were coming over!" Is all he can say._

 _I shake my head madly at him. "I hate you!" I scream out at him. I rush out of his room and out the front door._

 _He doesn't chase after me._

* * *

I didn't give Emmett all the gruesome details, but I gave him enough to know why Craig haunts me every day. Tears are spilling out of my eyes.

Emmett's eyes went from that beautiful gold to a coal black. Before I can ask about them he gets out of his chair, rushes to my side, and wraps his arms around me. "I'm so sorry Ellie. You didn't deserve that..." He trails off with an angered voice.

"It's in the past." I say, wiping my tears away.

"But the memories have stayed with you." Emmett says through gritted teeth.

We spend what seems like an hour like that, me in his arms, crying out the sadness I've had. Every once in awhile he would run his fingers through my hair, and whisper things like how I deserve so much better. Once I cried for way too long, he tells me that he will take me home.

We walk outside, the storm has settled down some, and Emmett shows me where his car is.

He opens the passenger door for me, and I slide in. He gets in on his side, turns the ignition on, and begin down the road.

"Just take a left down Henderson St, and then there will be a sign that says Forks Apartment Complex." I explain to him. "And thank you."

"For what?" He asks me.

"For listening to me. And for driving me home." I smile at him, and this time it is a real one.

He smiles back at me. "Of course Ellie. Anytime."

We get to my apartment a few minutes later. We both get out of the car and he walks me to my apartment door.

My blue eyes look at his still dark ones. "Your eyes were gold, now they are black." I point out to him.

"Uh yeah, they change with the weather." He says awkwardly.

I give him a weird look but he ignores it.

"I believe you found what you need to write about." He says, changing the subject.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

He takes a step closer to me. "Memories. You can write about memories."

I nod, and already feel my writer's block fade away.

Emmett takes in a deep breath and sighs. He places his cold hand on my face and rubs my cheek. "You are so beautiful."

His words make my heart pound in my chest. My cheeks heat over from the compliment. "You really think so?"

He smiles that beautiful smile. "I know so." He then leans in and places his soft lips against mine.

I kiss him back automatically. We just stand here, kissing, and smiling. It's the best kiss I've ever had. He wraps his arms around me, which makes me get closer to his muscled body.

I'm loving every minute of this kiss.

He backs away very quickly though, which makes me sigh.

"I should probably get going." He mutters. He takes in multiple deep breaths before getting back to his usual calm demeanor. "I'm glad you opened up to me tonight."

I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. "I am too. Goodnight Emmett." I then go into the apartment, with a huge grin on my face.

Emma rushes out of her room, clearly pissed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry Em, I ran into Emmett and we decided to go to that café, and we lost track of time." I say to her, hoping she won't stay mad at me.

Emma stands there with her mad face for a moment before a grin spreads. "Emmett Cullen?"

I nod and she cheers.

"How in the world did you convince him to do that?" She asks.

"He wanted to. And he kissed me!" I shriek and she cheers even louder.

"Oh my god sis! That's awesome!" She says, as she dances around with me, completely excited.

* * *

It's the next day. Emma and I are getting out of the car as we pull our hoods over our heads.

"I swear this place rains way too much." Emma complains as we walk up to the school.

"But its better than where we were." I point out to her.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She says. "Well I'll see you at lunch ok?"

I nod at her and then head towards English class.

"Ellie!" I hear that familiar voice say.

I turn around and see Emmett heading towards me. "Hey Emmett."

"So are you ready to read what you wrote?" He asks me.

"Yeah I think so. What about you?" I ask him.

He laughs a little, and I swear it sounds like a song. "I had some help from my brother Edward, but I think I'm good to go."

I laugh with him as we walk into the classroom. We take our seats, and just start talking about random things until time for class to start.

He hasn't mentioned the kiss and neither have I. What happens now? Are we a thing? Or was that just a kiss?

I shake my head at myself. I always have to overthink.

Mrs. Crenshaw begins to talk about our poems as the classroom door opens. "Oh hello you must be our new student...You are from Ohio too? We have a student that just transferred from there. Ellie do you know Mr..."

"Brown. I'm Craig Brown." I hear the voice say.

I tear my eyes away from Emmett to confirm my fear. There he stands in jeans and a t-shirt. Craig.

He smiles at me and winks. He looks so different now. His skin so much more paler than he used to be, and his eyes are darker.

"Yes we know each other." Craig tells Mrs. Crenshaw.

I'm speechless. I could get sick at any moment. My blue roam over to Emmett, who is gripping his desk, and his face is twisted into anger.

"Well you go have a seat next to her then. We are about to read poems so it will be an easy day for you today." Mrs. Crenshaw tells him.

Craig saunters down the aisle, so gracefully, and sits at the desk on the other side of me. "Hey babe, long time no see."

 ** _UH OH! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHY IS CRAIG HERE? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW PLEASE!(:**_

 **Chapter Four *Emma***

I hate quizzes. They are nothing but ways for teachers to torture us. I'm sitting in my desk, tapping my lead pencil on it, and staring mindlessly at the last question. I don't even remember studying this.

"You are very focused." I hear Jasper whisper.

My brown eyes find his dark eyes. "Yes I am, so don't distract me." I look back down at my paper.

Jasper laughs. "You are so full of attitude, you know that right?"

I roll my eyes at him. I attempt to decipher the problem one last time. After a few minutes, I believe I have it figured and go and turn it in. As I walk back down the aisle, a dark haired guy with a cute smile, winks at me. I ignore him and sit back at my seat.

 _Ding!_

The bell rings, signifying that class is over.

I get out of my seat and am about to pick up my books when Jasper quickly grabs them instead.

"I'll carry them to your locker." He tells me with a smile.

I smile back at him. "Well thanks!"

We walk out into the hallway, and towards my locker.

Jasper hands me my books and our hands touch for a brief moment. His skin is ice cold. I shiver from his touch. He notices this action and avoids my eyes.

"Why are you so cold?" I ask him.

He sighs before looking back up at me. "I'm cold natured." He sees Rosalie and Alice up ahead. He backs away from me. "I have to go." He leaves me standing at my locker, and to his ex girlfriend and sister.

Rosalie eyes me with an angered glare. Alice just smiles slightly. She probably is gloating that Jasper left me for her.

Aggravated. I am completely aggravated. I feel confusion seeping in as well. I throw my books in my locker and head towards the cafeteria. I hope Ellie can give me some clarity on what to do with this.

I push the cafeteria doors open, and spot something I definitely didn't expect. I stomp to our table and glare at _him._

"What the hell are you doing here Craig?" I question him.

Ellie's face is showing how mad she is too. "He won't leave me alone."

"I heard how great this school is. Plus, Ellie is here so that makes it even better." He places his arm over Ellie's shoulders, which makes me and her both cringe.

Ellie throws his arm off.

"How did you know she was here? We didn't tell anyone where we went!" I feel my voice rising.

Craig laughs. "Like I said. I came here because I heard this was a good school." His dark eyes go to Ellie, and he winks. "I know you missed me." He says to her.

"I know for a fact she didn't." Emmett says, coming out of no where.

Every one's eyes are now on us.

Craig jumps out of his seat, clearly angered by Emmett showing up. "How would you know?"

Emmett steps closer to him. "She told me everything and I sure as hell am not letting you try to get back in her life again."

Ellie looks between both of them, unsure of what to do.

I on the other hand think Emmett should kick his ass.

"Emmett stop!" Edward, his other brother, says as he gets between the two of them. "You are not thinking straight." He says through clenched teeth.

Craig smirks at Emmett. "Yeah Emmett you don't want me to kick your ass."

"He better shut up." Emmett tells Edward, his eyes showing just how bad he wants to hurt Craig.

Ellie gets out of her chair, and gets Edward to move out of the way. "Come outside with me." She tells him.

Emmett takes in a couple deep breaths and nods at her.

Ellie takes his hand in hers, and guides him out of the cafeteria.

Craig mumbles under his breath before stomping off in the other direction.

"Who was that?" Edward asks me.

"Ellie's ex, who somehow found out where we were." I grumble out.

Edward walks away then, towards his family, and I notice they are all staring at me.

I look at Jasper, he nods at me and then walks out with Alice.

I shake my head at myself, at him, at Craig. I'm so completely tired of all this crap. This place was supposed to be new and fresh for us.

I sit down at the table as Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric show up.

"What was all of that?" Eric asks, scooting way too close to me.

"It was none of your business." I snap back.

"Hey Emma, are you ok?" A voice I don't recognize asks.

I turn around in my seat and spot the guy that winked at me in class earlier. "Do I know you?" I question.

"I'm Kevin." He says with a smile.

"Okay. Hi Kevin." I get up and walk away from Kevin and the table.

"Wait!" He follows me out side.

I roll my eyes. "Look Kevin, today is not the day to get on my nerves."

He sighs and steps in front of me. "I'm sorry I'm not trying to get on your nerves. I just wanted to know if you are ok?"

"I'm fine." I push past him and begin up the sidewalk to see if I can find Ellie. But of course she is no where to be found.

I plant my butt on the bench, and place my hands over my head. Craig somehow knew we were here. But how? We were extra careful so that no one would have any clue where we went to. If Craig knew where we were, does that mean _he_ knows too?

I feel my eyes begin to fill with tears. The tear drops fall down my face.

I'm so tired of crying.

I'm so tired of being sad.

I'm so tired of pretending.

I'm so tired of being afraid.

I'm so tired of being tired.

"Emma?" Jasper stands in front of me.

I furiously swipe my tears away. "What?"

Jasper's dark eyes stare down at me, saddened. "What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone." I say.

"Emma-" I interrupt him.

"Leave me alone. You have been doing a good job of just leaving randomly, so do it right now." I tell him, hoping he just gets the hint.

Jasper sighs. "I wasn't trying to upset you...it's just...well I can't really explain it."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "There is no need to. I don't want you here so go."

He tries to reach out to me, but I swat his hand away. "Please don't be mad at me Emma."

"Okay since you aren't going anywhere, I will. And don't follow me!" I bark at him before walking away from him.

* * *

 _"Please don't..." I say, hoping and praying he will just leave me alone._

 _"Baby girl it's ok..." He says to me. He kisses my tears away, and each time I feel myself cringe in disgust._

 _I can't move._

 _I'm frozen._

 _I'm always afraid. He is too strong. He could kill me._

 _"You are the only one who doesn't disappoint me." He whispers in my ear._

 _I cry out when he tries to plant his lips on mine._

 _His hand collides with my cheek and I scream out in pain._

 _"Shut the hell up Emma!" He screams with anger._

* * *

I walk into the apartment, and spot Ellie sitting in the chair by the balcony window. "So what happened when you two went outside?" I ask her.

She places a paper she was holding in her hands on the table beside her. "He calmed down some. Edward came out and told him that they should go. He told me that they needed to take care of something."

"El, did Craig mention at all how he found out?" I question.

She shakes her head. "All he would say is how much he loves me and missed me...He looks different."

I think back when I saw him in the cafeteria. He did look different. I didn't think a person change in such a short amount of time.

"I just don't understand why he would even want to come find me." She says.

I shrug my shoulders and sigh. "I don't know. I guess to get under your skin."

 _Knock! Knock!_

Both of our heads snap to the door. Who could that be?

I walk to the door and slowly open it.

Jasper. He is standing there, with a worried look, but smiles slightly when he sees me.

"What do you want?" I ask him. I'm really not in the mood.

"I actually came here to see if you wanted to go somewhere and talk." He says, his voice full of hope.

I give him a questioningly look. "Why? And how did you find out where I live?"

He rubs his head. "Emmett told me. And you know why."

I'm assuming he is referring to my breakdown earlier today. I look over at Ellie, and she motions for me to go. I just don't know what to say to him. How do I know I can even open up to him? He has been hot and cold this whole time.

"Okay. Fine. Ellie I'll be back later." I shut the door behind me and we venture outside.

We start walking down the sidewalk, discussing how gloomy it looks today, like every other day.

"When did you guys meet Craig?" He asks me.

I look at him weird. "We met him back home. Why?"

"I'm just wondering. So will you tell me what was wrong earlier?" His eyes hold concern and I can see that gold has replaced the black that had been filling them.

"Will you tell me why you are so cold and why your eyes have changed colors?" I retort back.

"I told you I'm cold natured. And my eyes change because of the...you are changing the subject." He shakes his head.

"I just think it's weird that's all." We walk in silence until we get near the woods. "Do you want to walk down the trail?" I ask him.

He eyes the woods suspiciously. "I don't think we should."

I roll my eyes at him and begin down the dirt trail that leads into them.

"Emma, wait!" Jasper follows after me.

"If you are wanting to talk we can while we walk through here." I tell him stubbornly.

Jasper looks around us and sighs. "Fine. Tell me what was wrong today."

We take a few steps before I decide to speak. "Ellie and I had to escape from something."

I run my fingers through some of the leaves that are hanging down as Jasper waits for me to continue. "Our dad was a dangerous man." I say, barely over a whisper.

Jasper takes my hand in his, showing me that he is comforting me. "Why was he dangerous?"

I take a step, and trip over a big rock. I fall on my knee and wince in pain.

"Emma are you ok?" Jasper helps me up and his eyes grow wide.

I look down at my knee, noticing that I cut it a little. Blood is dripping some from the wound. "It isn't too bad, just a little scrape. I can fix it up at home." I tell him, but it's like he isn't listening to me anymore.

His once gold eyes have transformed into black. "Emma leave." He says through clenched teeth.

Is he serious right now? "What do you mean leave?"

Jasper takes a deep raspy breath. "Leave." He barely manages out.

I step closer to him. "Jasper what's wrong?"

He punches the tree beside him, eyeing my knee, and glares at me. "Leave now!" His voice echoes through the woods.

I run away from him then. I speed down the path we had been taking, not thinking twice about leaving him there. I run and run and run until I see my apartment again. I stop before I go inside and let the tears I felt welling up free. Why did he do that? I was about to tell him something that no one else knows and he freaks out on me. My eyes go to my knee and the blood that is dripping. Was the blood the reason why?


	5. Chapter 5

_**THANKS Y'ALL FOR READING! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! AND I'M SORRY IF THE STORY SEEMS A LITTLE RUSHED RIGHT NOW, BUT THERE IS JUST SO MUCH THAT IS GOING TO BE GOING INTO THE STORY I HAVE TO RUSH IT A LITTLE! (:**_

 **Chapter Five *Ellie***

It's Saturday. We finally have a day where we can just relax and not deal with the madness that is unfolding. Emma and I are sitting at the diner down the road, scarfing down peanut butter pancakes. They are comfort food, because we both need some comfort at this point.

Emma takes a sip of her coke before saying, "I just don't understand what happened."

She is referring to the incident that occurred the other day. Jasper being sweet and listening to her talk, and then randomly turning crazy, after she started bleeding.

"I'm not sure why he did that." I say to her, feeling my own aggravation towards a Cullen.

I haven't seen Emmett since the incident in the cafeteria. I was hoping that after Edward and him had to do whatever they had to do he would come see me. I was hoping that the whole Craig situation didn't make him realize I'm not worth the drama. I shake my head, and stab my fork into a piece of my pancake.

"Well, I have decided something. I'm not going to keep letting Jasper get to me. He has been nothing but hot and cold since I've met him." Emma decides.

I give her a look. I know she doesn't really want to give up on Jasper. I can tell she likes him. But once Emma makes her mind up about something, she sticks to it, and doesn't listen to anyone else. She is very stubborn.

She points her fork at me. "Don't give me that look. It's for the best."

We finish our pancakes in silence. We both have a lot on our minds. We both have worry and fear bearing down on us. If Craig found that easily, than _he_ will find us too. We pay the bill, and walk outside. It's raining, so we pull our hoods over our heads and walk towards the parking lot that has my car. Once we reach my car, we spot Rosalie leaning against it.

"Hi." She says, disdain clear on her perfect face.

"Uh hi. Why are you leaning against my car?" I ask her.

She unfolds her arms, walks away from the car, and smiles. It's not one of those genuine smiles. It's a 'I don't like you at all' smile. "I need to talk to the both of you."

I raise my eyebrow at her. She hasn't said two words to us and now she wants to talk?

"Why do you want to talk to us?" Emma asks.

I can't help but get distracted of how beautiful she is. Rosalie has an amazing figure, elegant, similar to a model's. Her long blonde hair hangs down her back in gorgeous waves. Her gold eyes sparkle in the sun. She is the kind of beautiful every girl craves to be. I'm completely jealous. This is Emmett's ex. How could I ever compete with her?

"I want you both to stay out of _our_ lives." Rosalie sneers.

Emma chuckles, which makes Rosalie glares daggers towards her.

Rosalie turns her attention to me, and the smile she had before returns. "Look, you two are not good for them. And Ellie, Emmett will always be mine. I came here to get my point across. I don't want either of you anywhere near them, got it? You don't have a chance." Her eyes are glowing with anger as she says this.

Something about her makes me know that she is dangerous when she wants to be. I put my arm in front of Emma, to keep her from trying to punch her.

"Okay. We will stay away." I tell her.

Rosalie's smile turns triumphant. "Good."

"Ellie, what the hell?" Emma questions me as Rosalie walks to her car and speeds away.

I unlock my car and open the door. "You were going to stay away from Jasper anyway."

Emma gets in on the passenger side, and slams the door. "But _you_ weren't going to stay away from Emmett. You really like him sis. And I know he likes you."

I chuckle a little as I put the key in the ignition. I turn it on and back out of the parking spot. "I never had a chance. Emmett will always be hers." I repeat Rosalie's words from before.

"Oh please!" Emma says, annoyance clear on her face.

 ***Emmett***

"What are we going to do, Carlisle?" I ask him.

We are standing in the living room, discussing the situation that has occurred. Craig is a vampire, he may not have been when Ellie knew him before, but he is now. I knew the second he walked into the classroom.

"Has he done anything to deem himself dangerous?" Carlisle asks.

I think about the discussion Ellie and I had the night before he appeared. What he did to her makes me want to rip his head off. I also think back to the way he looked at her, like she was just something to play with. He is dangerous. I know he is, and he is going to do something to her and Emma.

"Craig seems okay, but looks can be deceiving. And Alice has had a vision telling her the girls could be in danger." Edward tells him.

Alice nods. "I didn't exactly see a face, but someone is definitely after them."

"Then we need to protect those girls...Ellie and Emma correct?" Carlisle says this just as Rosalie saunters into the room.

Her once happy face, which signifies she got her way about something, turns furious. "We are protecting these _humans_ now?" She sneers at the word humans.

"They need our help." I say to her, as I walk to her.

She gives me a disgusted look before turning her attention to the rest of the family. "They don't need anything. They are not our concern. Our concern is keeping our secret. Jasper almost revealed who he is just being with that blonde bimbo."

Jasper growls towards her. "Don't you dare call her that!"

Esme gets up from her seat and raises her hands. "Both of you stop fighting." She turns her complete attention to Rosalie. "They need our help and that's what we are going to do."

Rosalie gets in her pouting stance.

Edward then snaps at Rosalie. "Why did you do that?" He shakes his head at her and his gold eyes look to me and Jasper. "She told them both to stay away."

Anger. I feel it bubbling inside of me. This is all because of Ellie. She doesn't want me to be happy with someone else. She is acting like this because I'm finally giving attention to someone else. My eyes look straight at her. She can tell I'm mad at her. She can tell that she finally crossed the line.

"Are you kidding me!" Jasper yells out.

"That girl is not good for you. They both are not good for you two. They will put us all in danger!" Rosalie yells at us both, not wavering from her decision. She is not sorry. She's never sorry for her actions.

Carlisle steps in before this situation gets any worse. "Ok that's enough. We will protect these girls. We will not let anything happen to them. They are important to Emmett and Jasper." Carlisle looks to Alice. "What happened to them in your vision?"

Alice hangs her head down. "I saw a few figures actually. I never saw their faces, but I saw Ellie and Emma's faces. They were raped, beaten almost to death, and then their blood was drained from their bodies. Vampires are definitely involved." Her voice shakes as she explains this to Carlisle and the rest of the family.

They will not touch Ellie. I won't let them. I know Jasper is having the same thoughts about Emma. We will keep them safe. We will do everything in our power to make sure that nothing happens to them. My eyes go to Rosalie. She can see the anger that is pooling in them.

"I'm going to go find Ellie." I tell them, before walking out of the house.

Rosalie follows me out and I turn on her. "You really think they don't need our help? You need to think about your past and what happened to you." I say to her.

Rosalie's eyes flash sadness, but it disappears just as quick as it appeared. "What about our secret? Do you really think _she_ is going to want anything to do with you once she finds out?"

"I don't care about that. I care about keeping her safe." I say. I start walking to my car when Rosalie touches my arm.

I turn my head to look her and she says, "Why do you care so much for her? You barely even know this girl."

"I barely knew you and we fell in love." I tell her.

Jasper runs out before she can reply. "I'm coming with you."

I nod to him and we both head to my car. Rosalie doesn't stop us, she stands there with a look that I can't read. We get inside of the car, and I begin speeding down the road, heading to their apartment.

 ***Ellie***

Emma went out on a date with Kevin. She thinks it will be good for her, to go on a date, and be normal for once. I just can't see her being with Kevin. I saw her with Jasper, but that ship has sailed, along with mine and Emmett's. I'm sitting in the chair that overlooks the view in my balcony window. I should be going out, having fun, keeping myself from thinking about all the bad that has happened.

My blue eyes go to the end table that is sitting near the chair. My poem is laying upright on it, the words staring at me. I pick the paper up, and read it for the thousandth time.

 _And if you came back_

 _The memories may flood in,_

 _And leave me to wonder_

 _Through my most regretted sin._

 _The stars that gaze in the night,_

 _That seemed too beautiful to see._

 _As it goes on and on_

 _This song sings inside of me._

 _My memories have returned to me_

 _And have left me to figure it out,_

 _To seek the mearing behind the words_

 _The ones that leave me with doubt._

 _You make me feel useless._

 _I know that I'm not._

 _What made you feel whole?_

 _Or have you forgot?_

 _I always loved you._

 _Now I can finally see._

 _My eyes are open,_

 _To what you are pretending to be._

 _I'm trying to leave you now._

 _You don't care._

 _Like the effects of a broken heart,_

 _With eyes that continue to stare._

 _I'm broken now._

 _Leave me to repair,_

 _The sorrowful tears,_

 _I don't want to share._

 _And longing to be loved,_

 _The never-ending cry,_

 _I want to break away from you now,_

 _And bid my final goodbye._

I wipe the tears that have escaped from my eyes and sigh. I set the paper back on the end table. I can't keep sitting here and wallowing in sadness. I need to do something. Anything. I remember that Jessica mentioned a party tonight. I slide my phone out of my pocket and dial her number.

"Hello?" Jessica says.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were still going to the party tonight?" I ask, hoping that this will be a good distraction.

"Uh yeah! Are you going?"

"Yeah and I was wondering if I could ride with you and Angela?"

"Yeah of course! I'll pick you up in twenty minutes. Where do you live?"

I give her the directions to the apartment and then we hang up. I have to get ready. I go to Emma's room, she has cuter clothes than I do, and rummage through her closet. I pull off the hanger shredded sandblasted jeggings, and a wildflower off-shoulder black crop top. I head to my room and throw the clothes on. I walk to my mirror and throw on some makeup.

Once I'm done, I get distracted by my own reflection. I hate it. I want so much to be someone else. This person looking back at me, is a stranger. I hear my mom's words echo through my mind.

" _In a mirror is where we find a reflection of our appearances, but in our heart is where we find a reflection of our soul. Ellie you are beautiful on the outside, but what is on the inside is where the true beauty lies..."_

I keep the tears I feel trying to escape inside. I was a different person then. So much darkness has entered my life. Can that still be true?

 _Knock! Knock!_

I do a once over in the mirror, and decide this is as good as it gets. I head to the door and open it.

"Wow! You look awesome!" Jessica says as I close the door behind me.

"Thanks so do you!" I tell her.

She's wearing a very short skirt, and a tank top that pushes up her breasts perfectly. "Thanks! Let's go!"

We head outside and enter her car. As we zoom down the road, I swear I spot Emmett's car coming towards my apartment, but I peg that as my imagination.

We get to the party thirty minutes later. It's far back in a house by the woods. It's very secluded, which works for a bunch teenagers wanting to get drunk. I go over to the table that holds red cups of the illegal substance. I don't usually drink, but tonight I'm finding distractions, and this will be one.

I grab a cup and tip it into my mouth. I down the liquid, and cough after it goes down. That is the worst thing I have ever tasted.

"You don't drink much do you?" Angela asks me, drinking some out of her cup.

I shake my head as I grab another cup. "But tonight I will."

Jessica follows suit with us and we down our terrible drinks. After a few more drinks, I feel loose enough to begin dancing to the music they are blaring. I honestly feel free right now, like nothing in the world can stop me. I feel a pair of hands slip to my waist and jump automatically. I whirl around and feel my happiness I felt a second ago fade away.

"What the hell do you want Craig?" I slur. I guess I had more than a few drinks.

Craig smirks at me. "I wanted to come talk to you."

I stumble a bit as I try to walk away. "I want you to leave me alone please."

Craig places his hand under my arm. His touch freezes me to my core. "In the face of true love you don't give up even if the object of your affection is begging you to baby."

I roll my eyes and try to get out of his grip. No such luck. "I'm not your true love! Let...me...go!" I try to push, but I have zero effect on him. He pulls my arm, and starts leading me to the wooded area. "C-craig let me go..." I feel my mouth almost failing me. I shouldn't have drank as much as I did.

Craig pushes me against a tree once we are hidden by the party crowd. He smiles down at me, holding me in place. I struggle against his cold touch. I try to kick at him, but once again he isn't hurt by me.

"I wish you would stop struggling." He tells me as he leans down to place his lips on my neck.

My body is completely failing me at this point. I struggle against him, but I can't get lose. I feel tears run down my cheeks as he runs his hands down my body.

"CRAIG GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!" My heart jumps at the sound of Emmett's voice.

Craig whirls around so fast, it makes my head spin. "Stay out of this!" He sneers.

Emmett's anger takes control. I try to keep up with them, but somehow they are way too fast. My mind can't keep up with their movements. I must be really gone. I slide down the tree bark, feeling my legs get weak. My blue eyes try to find Emmett and Craig, and I notice that Craig is running in the opposite direction.

Emmett seems to be thinking something over before deciding to speed to me. I'm serious my mind is so slow right now.

"Ellie are you okay? That's a stupid question of course you're not." Emmett picks me up with no problem and stares down at me. "I'm going to get you home ok?"

I nod my head, which makes me feel beyond dizzy. I close my eyes, nausea taking it's toll. I feel us moving quickly. Emmett tells me to keep my eyes closed, and I listen. I am way too dizzy to open them at this moment.

We stop a few minutes later and Emmett whispers, "We are here."

My eyes slowly open, seeing we are back at my apartment, in my room. I look up at him. "How..did..we...uh..." I try to think of what to say, but my words fail me.

"Get here so fast?" He questions as he lays me gently on the bed.

"Yeah...you are like superman..." I say, completely unaware of what I'm saying.

He chuckles a bit. He slips my shoes off. "I'm not superman Ellie."

I raise up a bit to look into his dark eyes. I get mesmerized. He is just so beautiful. "You are my superman." I smile at him and he gives me a smile back.

"Alright I'm your superman." He agrees. "Why did you get so drunk tonight?"

I sigh, and pat the bed beside me, signifying I want to lay with me. "I just needed a distraction."

He cautiously lays on the comforter and I scoot towards him. I place my head on his chest and sigh against him. "You saved me." I whisper, and I almost think he doesn't hear me.

He runs his fingers through my light blonde hair and I feel him kiss the top of my head. "Of course. I'm always going to be there for you."

I raise up a bit, look into his eyes, and place my hand on his cold cheek. "I'm supposed to be staying away from you."

Emmett pulls me down and his lips hit mine. There's a moment, when two mouths touch, where there is so much intensity between the two. It hangs in the air. And it is completely perfect. He stops the kiss after a minute and I can tell he is struggling with something. He lays there a minute before smiling. "Don't you dare stay away from me."

His words make my heart skip a beat. I smile and nod my head. "I won't." He gets me to lay my head back down on his chest and I place my leg over his legs. I smile against him and then I realize something. I don't hear a heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I REALLY HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING THE STORY! IF YOU HAVE ANY ADVICE, LET ME KNOW! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! IF IT SEEMS RUSHED JUST REMEMBER I'M PUTTING A LOT IN THIS STORY! (:**_

 **Chapter Six *Emma***

Last night was my date with Kevin. It was good. I guess. Jasper had stopped by too, but I told him to go away and I didn't want to see him. He's been too hot and cold. I can't keep up with him.

I plop down on my bed, a serious headache creeping across my temples. I wish sometimes my problems could be solved as simply as that scene in the movie _Grease._ The one where the diner morphs into heaven. The part where Frankie Avalon swoops down from a sparkling, light filled sky and plays guardian angel for Frenchy, who needs advice about beauty school. I could use some advice too.

I roll over and glance at my window. There's a weird sound coming from outside the glass. I move off the bed and inch my way towards it. A slow and steady whistle begins to sound. I take a few steps towards the sound, wondering how something could be outside my window, we are on the third floor. I notice the window is open a crack. I don't even remember opening it.

"Emma," a voice calls. "I can see you. I can see your short lacy pajamas."

I freeze in place, my heart beating out of it's chest. I take a deep breath in, hoping I can calm my nerves down. I need a weapon. I search the room and spot a baseball bat in the corner. I quickly grab it, secure my hands around it, and prepare myself for the next move.

A hand smacks against the glass, the fingers squirming to open the window wider. A blood curdling scream escapes from my mouth. Ellie and Emmett, which I didn't even know he was here, rush into the room.

"There is someone outside my window!" I shout. I point my finger to it, and Emmett rushes over to the glass pane.

He looks around and even lifts up the glass to look outside. Once he does, he closes the window, and looks back at me. "There is no one out there."

I place my hand over my heart a minute, to try and calm the rapid beating. "There was someone I swear."

"I believe you." He tells me, and I can tell that he really does. "I think this place is too dangerous for you two."

I give him a look. "What do you mean?"

Ellie places her hand on my shoulder. "Em, he believes someone is after us."

"Did you make any enemies back home?" He questions us.

My heart starts pounding in my chest and I know Ellie's reaction is the same. The last thing I wanted to do was to have to talk about _him._ I nod my head though.

"Who?" Emmett questions us.

My eyes go to Ellie. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out slowly. "Emmett, remember when I said there were things that were hard to talk about?"

I look between the two of them as he nods his head.

Ellie looks to me to make sure I'm okay with her telling him.

I nod. I don't know why I feel like I can trust him, but I can. I feel like it is something that definitely needs to come out. I just was hoping that it never had to. If what Emmett says is true, than the only person that would be after us would be Shane. But how did Emmett know we are in danger?

"We were in a bad home life..." Ellie trails off to keep herself in check. "We lived with Shane, our dad. Our mom died a few years ago. She was murdered..." Ellie's eyes well up as she says this. "By Shane."

"Your dad murdered your mom?" He asks, shock and sadness written on his face.

I give Ellie a break from telling the story. "Yes. He killed her and there was no evidence pointed towards him. He is a big shot in town and no one dared to mess with him. He got away with it."

Emmett wraps his arm around Ellie. "Why did he kill her?"

Ellie looks up at him. "She was going to leave him, with us. She knew he was becoming dangerous. He started drinking all the time, he was not the man she married. He found out she was going to leave and he wasn't going to have it."

"So he killed her because she was going to escape with you two. What happened after that?" He looks between the two of us and realizes without needing us to explain further. "He started beating you."

I nod and let the tears that were threatening to come out fall. "And more."

Anger flashes in his eyes and he tries to keep his composure. "You both are coming with me. You will be staying at our house."

I look at him with disbelief clear on my face. "Why would we do that? It's not like you can all protect us." I cross my arms.

Emmett sighs as he turns his attention to Ellie. She returns his gaze before sighing herself. "Emma they can protect us." She says with confidence.

I scoff at them both. "What are they bodyguards or superheroes or something? Have they been trained to protect mere people like us?"

Emmett laughs. "No not quite. I think Jasper should be the one to tell you."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Tell me what? And we are supposed to be staying away from you, at least that is what Rosalie said. I'm not going anywhere near Jasper."

"You are very stubborn." Emmett says. "We are going and that's final." Emmett tells me before him and Ellie exit my room.

Who the hell does he think he is?

 ***Jasper***

"He should be on his way with them now." I tell Alice as we finish up the bedroom.

We made up two rooms for Ellie and Emma, hoping it at least looks homey enough for them. Alice wanted to decorate, and she has done a really good job.

"Good! I'm really excited to get to know them!" Alice says with her usual sing song voice. She bounces around as she finishes making the bed look nice. "I really want a best friend."

I shake my head at her. "They are coming here because they are in danger, not because they need a new friend."

Alice stops bouncing around. "I know that, but it doesn't mean I can't be friends with them. They seem really nice!"

As Alice says that, Rosalie pops into the room, her eyes showing she is not thrilled about any of this. "So this is cute. We making nice with the humans and decorating their rooms."

"We thought it would help with everything they are going through." Alice says with sympathy.

"And what are we going to do about them and our secret?" Rosalie places her hands on her hips.

I set the pillow I have in my hands on the bed. "Emmett already told Ellie and I will be telling Emma when she gets here." I wait for her to blow up. I know she isn't going to handle this well.

"He told her! Are you both completely crazy!" Rosalie's face shows her anger. "Does Carlisle know about this?"

"Yes he does. Apparently Ellie took it well though. Emmett is crazy about her he felt the need to tell her our secret. I feel the need too. And plus Carlisle thought it would be a good idea considering they will be living here until things settle down." I tell her. I watch her pace back and forth, and I know she is trying her hardest not to go on a rampage. "There are vampires going after them." I remind her.

"And what are they to me?" She questions me.

"We love them." I say truthfully.

My statement slaps her across the face. Instead of coming back with another sassy comment, she turns away from me and walks out the bedroom door.

I look at Alice, who is smiling, and she pats my back. "I'm happy for you."

"I may love her, but she hates me." I tell her, saddened by everything that has happened between us.

Alice's grin grows wider. "That will change with time." She then bounces out of the room, leaving me to wonder what exactly that means.

 ***Emma***

I'm sitting in my new room, on the bed, and let my eyes wonder. It's a beautiful room decorated in blue. It's honestly the fanciest place I have ever been. This whole house is extravagant. I hear my door open and look to see who has came in.

Jasper. He has a smile plastered on his face and his hair all cute and ruffled. He stares at me for way too long, his facial expression turning nervous. "Hi."

"Hi. What do you want?" I ask, not really in the mood to talk right now.

"I want to talk. This is important." He says to me.

I remember that Emmett said Jasper would be the one to tell me something about their family. "Okay. What?"

Jasper stares at me for a moment. "What I'm about to say is probably going to shock you and maybe even scare you..." Jasper trails off as my face twists into confusion. He walks back and forth, towards my door and then back to the opposite wall. Why is he so nervous? "I'm a vampire."

His words slap me across the face. I almost laugh until my mind wanders through the last few days. He is freezing cold, ice cold. And the other day when my knee was bleeding and he had that breakdown.

"You are a vampire." I say each word carefully, trying to keep my composure.

"Yes I am that's why I've been acting weird." He explains.

My mind feels completely jumbled. I don't know what to think at this point. I grab the knob on my door and look at him. "Please leave." I tell him.

He tries to walk to me and take my hand. I snatch it away and motion for him to leave. "I just need time okay?"

He nods his head and walks out into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN TAKING ME A LITTLE BIT TO UPDATE BUT I'M TRYING! THANKS Y'ALL FOR READING! (: I DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER EMMA CHAPTER SO YOU CAN GET A FEEL ON HOW SHE FEELS ABOUT EVERYTHING THEN THE NEXT ONE WILL GO TO ELLIE!**_

 **Chapter Seven *Emma***

The expected is just the beginning. The unexpected is what changes our lives forever. Finding out that the very things you didn't even know existed do, makes you feel insane. I've questioned my sanity so many times, but this moment right now, is when I think I have completely lost all sanity in my life. I'm living in a house full of vampires, who are protecting us from our twisted dad.

Vampires. The immortal beings who sustain their undead life by drinking human blood. I try to process that thought. I rub my temples with my fingers, and close my eyes. They drink human blood. Did they get us here so they can feed on us?

"You seem deep in thought." Ellie says, completely surprising me. She plops herself on top of my comforter as I open my eyes to look at her. "I'm guessing Jasper told you."

"How can you be okay with this?" I ask her, noticing her calm demeanor.

She laughs. "I know I seem crazy, but I know that they won't hurt us Em. They have had plenty of chances. They want to protect us." She pauses a moment before looking at me with her sad eyes. "Shane probably found us. So we need to take precautions. They won't let anything happen to us."

I give her a look that she is crazy. "Why would they care what happens to us?"

She wraps her arms around me and sighs. "Emmett and Jasper care about us."

I move out of her arms and slide off the bed. "Jasper doesn't care about me." I walk to my window and take a peek outside. I spot Jasper and Edward talking before they disappear within a blink of an eye.

Ellie gets off the bed and walks towards me. "You need to hear him out." She gestures towards the doorway.

Jasper is standing there, hands in pockets, leaning back and forth on the heels of his feet.

Ellie smiles as she looks between us and saunters out of the room, leaving me and him alone together. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." I spat at him.

Jasper speeds towards me, and ends up right in front of my face. My brown eyes find his gold eyes and I sigh deeply. I get completely lost in the beautiful color that swirls around in them. "I can't leave you alone Emma. Please just hear me out. I will answer any questions you have for me."

I ponder his words over. I really am curious about all of this. I've only ever read about vampires or watched movies about them. I have never actually been face to face with one before. "Fine," I say with my arms crossed, trying to put some distance between us. "Tell me about your vampire self."

Jasper smiles triumphantly. "How about we go for a run before we do that?" He asks me.

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Isn't your running like the Flash super hero? I can't keep up with you."

Jasper laughs that adorable laugh of his and pulls me onto his back in one quick motion. "You better hang on!"

My hands grip his black shirt as everything happens within a flash. Jasper growls slightly as he jumps and speeds through the woods that is behind their house. My eyes stay wide open, watching as we pass trees by. It's breathtaking, literally. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I lay my head on his back, enjoying this exhilarating moment.

We jump from tree to tree. He laughs like a kid each time that we do. We drop to the ground after a few more times to the end of a cliff. I get off of his back and marvel at the view in front of me.

I sigh deeply, taking in the fresh air around me. "This is beautiful."

Jasper steps in beside me. "Are you ready to ask questions?"

My eyes go to him, who is even more beautiful than the view, and I begin to rack my brain on what exactly I want to know. "How did this happen?"

"Do you mean how did I turn into a vampire?" He asks me.

I nod my head.

"I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings." He begins, and gets my curiosity peaked.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Let me start from the beginning," He looks towards the view and I see him go into a dark place. "I was born in 1844. I joined the Confederate army when I was seventeen. Within two years, I was promoted to major in the army and became the youngest major in Texas."

I watch him smile a bit at this accomplishment. My mind is still reeling that he was born in 1844.

"Soon after I became the major, a vampire named Maria set her sights on me. I met her and two other vampires, Lucy and Nettie, in Galveston. They had recently lost their territories to other covens. Maria knew I was in the army by the uniform I had on, so she decided I could be useful." He says to me.

I watch his smile disappear as he thinks back to the past. I automatically take his hand in mine. He looks down at our hands being intertwined and begins talking again.

"She changed me into a vampire in hopes in utilizing my training and experience to create an army." He says.

"An army for what?" I ask him.

"She wanted me and other newborn vampires to help her to reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy gained territories of their own, but when they tried to rebel against Maria, I sensed their malevolent emotions and teamed up with Maria to kill them." He looks at me then, knowing I was giving him a weird look.

"You sensed it? How did you sense it?" I ask, completely confused.

Jasper's thumb runs circles on my hand. "Some vampires get these special abilities. Edward can read minds, so watch out." He says laughing. "Alice can see the future, Emmett has this super strength, more than any of us, and I have the ability to both feel and manipulate the emotions of those around me."

I let my mind process all of this. He has abilities? He can control emotions? A thought reaches my mind. "Have you ever manipulated my emotions?"

"No I haven't and I never will. I don't want to do that to you." He says to me.

"Oh. What about sadness? Can you take that away or fear?" I ask him.

"I can but only when I'm around. You would feel relaxed and happy until I leave." He explains to me. "In my first life I was quite charismatic. I was able to influence those around me to see things my way. Now I am able to manipulate the emotions of those around me―calm down a room of angry people, for example, or excite a lethargic crowd, conversely. It's a very subtle gift."

"Ok so you all have these special abilities," I pretend like I think that is completely normal. "So what happened after you killed Lucy and Nettie?"

"I commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the _Southern Vampire Wars_ . Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires after the first year of their transformations, I was responsible for disposing of them, something I felt remorseful of because I could feel their pain when I killed them just as much as I could feel the pain of my human victims." His eyes turn sad as he says this. "Overtime, the pain and cruelty of such existence depressed me to no end. While in the army, I befriended a newborn named Peter, whom I persuaded Maria to keep because of his advanced combat skills and kindred spirit."

"So what happened to Peter?" I ask, knowing there was more to the story.

"Maria was a love to me back then, but when Peter decided to run off with the newborn Charlotte, I let them escape, making mine and Maria's relationship tither. After the incident with Peter, Maria's feelings for me changed: I could sense how fearful - and somewhat mistrustful - she was towards me, and knew that she would plot a way to destroy me. I began planning how to destroy her first, despite my reluctance to the idea of destroying the one person who mattered to me, but my years in the coven had affected me so deeply that I almost became a savage." He watches me carefully as he says this.

"I escaped from Maria when Peter came back and talked about how in the North vampires coexist. But after while I still felt depressed from killing my human victims. I fled from them and then awhile after that I found Alice." He says.

He gives me the details of how Alice told him their ways of doing things. They are technically called "vegetarians", which is ironic, because they only drink animal blood. He joined the family and changed his last name to Hale just like Rosalie's, and sometimes poses as her twin.

Out of the whole coven, Jasper has the hardest time being around humans, due to his unrestrained upbringing as a young vampire in a violent army environment. He was not taught to control or how to regulate his blood lust, and this imperfection continues throughout the next 50 years, leading him to burden himself with the mentality of feeling weak by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of his family.

"You can control yourself, Jasper." I tell him, after hearing his life history.

Jasper hangs his head down. "I try to. I'm not strong like them."

I place my hand on his cold cheek and his eyes meet mine. "You are strong."

We stand like this for a long time. I keep my hand on his face and he stares lovingly into my eyes. I have been so stubborn. I have been pushing Jasper away, when he has needed me to stay by him. "Thank you for telling me about you. Is there anything else I should know?"

There's a moment, between a glance and a kiss, where the world stops. This is this moment. His perfect lips press against mine and it feels like we should have been doing this all along. It feels magical, incredible.

Jasper backs away abruptly, standing by the tree that is away from me. "I can't handle too much." He explains to me, keeping his distance.

I smile at him and bounce towards him. "I trust you."

My words bring a smile to his beautiful face. "You really do trust me don't you."

I can tell he is feeling my emotions and I don't mind. I have been closing him off from me. I don't want to do that anymore. "Yes I do. I love you."

Jasper jumps to me and wraps me in his strong arms. "I love you too!" He yells out, and it echoes all around us.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I JUST WANTED TO LET Y'ALL KNOW THAT ELLIE IS DOVE CAMERON IN THE PHOTO FOR MY STORY AND EMMA IS OLIVIA HOLT! I DIDN'T THINK Y'ALL KNEW EXACTLY HOW THEY LOOKED SO I THOUGHT I WOULD SAY!**_

 **Chapter Eight *Ellie***

We do our best but sometimes it's just not good enough. We buckle our seatbelts. We wear our helmets. We stick to the lighted paths. We try to be safe. We try so hard to protect ourselves but it doesn't make a damn bit of difference because when the bad things come, they come out of nowhere. They come suddenly with no warning. But we forget, that sometimes that's how the good things come too.

I'm unpacking the groceries Emmett and I bought out of these plastic bags. I set each thing on the counter and Emmett puts them in the cabinets and refrigerator.

"It looks like you got some good stuff at the store," Carlisle points out as he walks into the kitchen.

I smile at the selection of food and supplies I picked out. "You didn't really have a lot of stuff for a mere human to eat." I say as I laugh.

Carlisle laughs as well, and I think of how perfect his laugh is. They are all so perfect.

"Are you finding it comfortable here?" He asks as he helps us find a home for everything.

"I am. Thank you for everything." I tell him full heartedly.

He gives me a sincere smile and then we finish up the groceries. "Well, I'm off to work. When I get off tonight we will all have a discussion." He tells us before walking out.

I look at Emmett then. "What are we needing to discuss?"

Emmett closes the fridge, and smiles at me. "We will discuss it tonight."

I roll my eyes at him before throwing away all the plastic bags. "So are you ready to go to school?"

Emmett wraps his muscled arms around me. "It's sunny out. We can't go to the school."

Realization hits me. "Oh right because you will burn or whatever."

Emmett laughs and it echoes all around us. I will never get tired of hearing that amazing sound. "We don't burn Ellie."

I raise my eyebrow at him, completely confused. "Then what happens?" I've only learned a little about them.

Emmett unwraps his arms around me and takes my hand in his. "I will show you." He leads me outdoors and speeds in front of me so I can see what happens to him. He pulls his shirt off, and I try hard not to stare at his perfectly sculpted abs.

Emmett in the sunlight is breathtaking. His pale skin looks like there are a thousand diamonds dancing on it. He stands there perfectly, like a statue, glittering like crystal. I take a few steps until I'm able to place my hand on his shimmering face. I look up into his warm, golden eyes.

"I really don't scare you?" He is looking down at me, hand in my tangled, blonde hair, curiosity pooling in his eyes.

"No you don't."

He smiles, which looks beyond beautiful with his sparkling skin. It's a playful grin, a thing I want to see forever. Emmett stares down at me, eyes full of intensity, and presses his forehead to mine.

My heart quickens in my chest, butterflies swarm in my stomach, and I feel myself lean in to press my lips against his. Our mouths move in time perfectly, each second getting more intense than the last. He presses me tighter against him. The intensity is overpowering. His kisses are making me fly through the sky. He backs away all too suddenly, and within a second he is far from me.

He is staring at me, his expression unreadable.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...You won't hurt me Emmett." I say confidently, even though I do feel bad for putting him in the situation.

"Please give me a moment." He says to me, his voice strained.

I walk towards him, and once again place my hand on his face. He tries to back away, but I follow in step with him. My forehead touches his, our eyes meet, and I smile. "You won't hurt me." My confidence in him is evident.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" He questions.

"You know if you love someone you tell them. Even if you are scared that it's not the right thing." I say, watching him listen to what I have to tell him. "Even if you are scared it will cause problems. Even if you are scared it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there," I kiss his lips softly before continuing, "I'm not afraid because I LOVE YOU!" I shout those three words into the world, making it known that I love Emmett Cullen.

Emmett 's face projects happiness as he picks me up and spins me around. It's one of those cheesy romantic movie moments, where he kisses me and cheers as he throws his fist into the air. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" His words echo around us, warming me to my core. He loves me.

Before another word can be spoken, he picks me up bridal style, and speeds into the house. We arrive to his room, and I smile at how boyish it really is. There are typical guy stuff laying around, with some weights laying in the corner. I run my fingers along his comforter, reveling at how comfortable it is.

Emmett turns me around, his gold eyes pierce into my own eyes-my heart starts pounding. "You really do love me." He isn't asking me, he is standing there, with his beautiful smile stretched across his equally beautiful face.

I take this opportunity to trail my fingers along his sculpted abs. Emmett closes his eyes, his mouth open a little. "Is this okay?"

His eyes slowly open. He leans down to where our mouths are just a mere inch apart. "Yes. Is this okay?" He says this and our lips slightly touch from this action.

"Yes. Emmett, it there anyone here?" I ask as a blush creeps up on my cheeks.

Emmett laughs a bit and plants a kiss on my cheek. "They are hunting, and Jasper and Emma went to the forest. It's just me and you."

His words send tingles through my body. "Have you hunted?"

He nods, looking at me lovingly, trailing his fingers down my arm. It causes goose bumps to pop on my flesh. "Do you really want to do this? I...I don't know if...-"

I interrupt him by kissing him again. This lasts several minutes. I'm panting as I sit on his bed. "You won't hurt me." I slip my top off, and wait for him to react.

He gives me a questioning look before finally getting on top of my body. "I'm not going to hurt you." He repeats my words in a whisper.

He slowly slips my jeans off, never disconnecting our eye contact. I wrap my long legs around his waist slightly. His hand slowly grazes up my thigh and grabs my behind.

I'm seeing fireworks, as we pull apart and he stares down at me. Different emotions flash across his face. I can tell he is struggling. I lean up take his face in my hands. "I love you. I'm not scared." I assure him.

He slips off of me and stands at the edge of the bed. He undoes his jeans, pulls them off quick before pinning me back down on the bed and tying his fingers with mine. We stare into each other's, until he bends down his head and kisses my neck. He nuzzles my hair as he slowly unfastens my bra, kissing around my collar bone. He groans at the back of his throat, and I giggle softly. He takes his boxers and my panties off next, and I try to keep my composure.

I know my cheeks are bright red looking at him right now. I smile though as a playful grin stretches across his face. "I love you." I tell him as he is about to enter me.

"I love you too." He slowly goes inside of me, I cling on to him with my eyes shut tight. He soothes me and waits for me to get used to it. I finally moan as he slowly guides in and out again. I finally lean back, moaning in pleasure and it's a struggle to take him in, but I need him so I push my hips back into him.

He shuts his eyes now, his hands grip my arms and tighten around them. I wince a bit at his hand and he notices immediately. "Ellie are you okay?" Concern is written all over his face.

I squeeze his arms with a smile on my face. "I'm great...keep going."

He smiles back down at me. "Ok beautiful."

* * *

I'm laying on Emmett's chest, drawing hearts with my finger. I'm in complete bliss. I'll never forget that moment, and I hope I can keep it with me forever. That word swarms around in my mind. Forever. Emmett's forever is eternal, mine is limited. How is this going to work? I'm going to get old and grey, while he will still be his beautiful self.

"I know your mind is ticking away. What are you thinking about?" Emmett asks me as he plays in my hair.

"Forever." I say shyly.

Emmett tenses up. "What about forever beautiful?"

I sigh, begin drawing hearts again, and say, "I want to be with you forever. That's what I love you means right? That this is forever?" I hear the fear in my voice. This is what I'm scared of.

"Ellie...I love you with all my heart. Our forever is going to amazing. I just don't think that-"

I interrupt him by sitting up. I make sure the sheet is tightly around me and give him a look. "Isn't it my decision if I want to be a vampire or not?"

Emmett avoids eye contact. "Ellie, you don't know the struggles of being like this. I wouldn't want to wish this on you."

"So _this,_ me and you, is temporary." My eyes begin to well up, I try to look away, so he doesn't see it. But he does. He makes me turn to look back at him.

"Me and you are not temporary, I'm going to love you til your last breath."

"I want to be in _your_ forever." I reply stubbornly. I know I'm acting immature, like a child wanting ice cream before dinner, but knowing that our future won't be as long as it could be, pains me.

Emmett caresses my face. "This is what you are scared of, not of me being a vampire, but of not being with me forever?"

I nod, bite my lip, and look down embarrassed.

"You are so weird you know that right? Most girls would be afraid of the other part." He laughs, and it's like a song to my ears.

I laugh along with him. I do sound a little on the weird side.

He folds me back into his arms, kisses me softly on the lips, and stares up at me. He looks at me with so much, that it makes me want to burst with happiness. "We will talk about it okay? Let's just enjoy the right now."

I give him a long, deep kiss telling him I agree, for now at least.

"Oh my god!"

Her voice screams out around us. I snap my head up, and Emmett covers me more with his comforter. "Rosalie, what are you doing in here?"

Her face is full of anger. She crosses her arms, stares dead straight at me, and snarls. "I will kill you." Her eyes are dark, and my happiness is immediately replaced with fear.

"Get out Rosalie!" Emmett gets out the bed, gets into his clothes, within the time I could blink.

"I can't believe you..." She says to him, but her glare is still on me. "You mean nothing to me and you better believe I will not protect you." She gives her signature glare to Emmett and stomps out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN? I HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING THE STORY BUT PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE MORE!(:**_

 **Chapter Nine *Ellie***

"I can't believe you are actually attempting to cook." I say, watching Emmett read the back of a pancake box.

He studies over the words a few times before giving me a confident smile. "I got this!" He quickly gathers all the supplies the box says to have and begins cooking. "You are going to love my pancakes." He tells me.

I look at him as he gets a cup and a half of all-purpose flour and pours it into the bowl. "Have you ever made pancakes before?"

He adds some milk and an egg before looking at me. "You may be surprised on how good this will be."

I giggle at his confidence. I find it completely adorable at how confident he is at what he does. I wish I could be like that. "Will you answer some questions while you cook? Or will that distract you from your awesome cooking skills?"

He laughs along with me. "I think I can handle answering questions. Ask me anything." His eyes show he is curious on what I want to know.

"Are you sure Rosalie is going to be okay?" I think back to earlier, her catching us after we had sex, her eyes full of anger and threatening to kill me. That's not exactly something I could ever forget.

Emmett can tell by my facial expression that I'm bothered by it all, and why wouldn't I be? "She will be, yes. I won't let anything happen to you." He assures me as he mixes all the ingredients together in the bowl.

"She still loves you." I state it as a fact. I know what it's like to love Emmett Cullen and she definitely has the look of a girl in love. I don't blame her for loving him. Emmett is one of the most unique guys I've ever met, besides the vampire fact. He is so caring, so funny, he can make me laugh any time of the day. I'm sure he made her feel the exact same way.

"Do I need to get Edward in here to read your mind so I can know what you are thinking?" He asks me. "And that wasn't a question." He turns the stove on under the pan he placed on it. He pours some batter in it.

"I'm thinking you two were very in love." I hear the sadness in my voice. "What happened?"

He lifts an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know about that? Rosalie and I are in the past. What we had ended long ago. My focus is on you Ellie, that's it. Well except for this pancake right now."

I laugh and a snort escapes my nose. I throw my hand over my mouth and nose. Emmett laughs uncontrollably, head thrown back, his mouth agape. "That is the cutest sound." he says between his laughing.

I stick out my tongue at him. "I'm glad you are so entertained by it."

He laughs some more as he makes a couple more pancakes before placing them on a plate to serve to me. He pours some maple syrup, and it pools over the buttery bread. "Let me know what you think."

I nod at him, making my curls bounce around, and pick up a silver fork. Even their silverware is fancy. I cut into the gooey bread and pop a piece into my mouth. "Mmmmmm." I say, enjoying every bite. Is there anything he is not good at?

"See I know what I'm doing. Now wouldn't you rather be able to eat my pancakes for the rest of your life instead of drink blood?"

I roll my blue eyes at him, take another bite, and chew it within seconds. "Being with you forever is way better than your pancakes." I tell him truthfully.

Emmett trails his finger down my arm, stopping at the couple spots that popped up after we had sex. "Do they hurt?" His question is filled with hurt.

I shake my head. I kiss him with my syrupy lips, smile really big, and blush bright red. "Everything about that was perfect." My words come out quietly. I know it was perfect for me, but was it for him? My insecurities flare up. I'm just an inexperienced human.

Emmett wraps me in his arms. He kisses me passionately, making my head spin. "It was perfect for me too." He kisses down my neck, and goose bumps sprout on my skin. "Weren't you asking questions?"

I giggle and nod. "Yes, so quit distracting me. How did you turn into a vampire? And what was your past like?" I finish up my pancakes. He takes my hand and leads me outside. We sit down, and I try not to get distracted by some of his sparkly skin that is exposed from his t-shirt and his face.

He runs his thumb on my hand, making lazy circles as he stares out in front of him. "My name used to be Emmett McCarty. I lived in Tennessee, as a part of a large Scotch-Irish family. I was a very wild kid." He laughs to himself. "I never worried about consequences. I worried about gambling, drinking, and womanizing." he winks at me.

"I hope that's not the case right now," I say, half jokingly.

He mesmerizes me with his grin and shakes his head. "It is definitely not like that with you. Anyway, I loved my family and hunting. I always kept them supplied with game. I worked on the railroad in Gatlinburg with my two older brothers. I had a younger sister too, she helped my mother with housework."

I see a flash of sadness as he talks about his family. It quickly disappears, but I know that he still cares about them.

"I was changed into a vampire by Carlisle in..." he trails off as he tries to estimate around the time he was turned. "I believe 1935...you are dating an old guy." He jokes with me.

I laugh, snort, and roll my eyes at him. "You are very hot for an old guy." That cracks him up.

He winks at me with a cheeky grin on his face. "At least I have that going for me." He kisses me passionately and we almost get lost in it. "I just can't get enough of you."

I smile against his lips and back up from him. "Finish telling me about you."

This time it's him who rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay. So Carlisle turned me in 1935. I was dying. I was mauled by a black bear, and Rosalie found me before it finished the job."

I listen to him give me the details. Rosalie saved him and carried him for miles to get him to Carlisle. It apparently took all the strength she had not to kill him. She brought him to Carlisle, because she thought she would kill him instead of help him.

"At that time I thought Rosalie was my angel. She saved me and that's how I saw her." He says, his voice cautious.

I guess he is hoping I don't overanalyze his words now. He said _thought_ not _thinks_ , so he doesn't still believe that. What happened to them? I know the question is written on my face. But before he can say another word, Carlisle walks out to us, his facial expression serious.

"It's time to talk," He tells us and we follow him inside.

We all sit around in the family room, and I feel my anxiety flare up. He has found something out. It is written on his face, the way he is looking at me and Emma. Emma grabs my hand, and squeezes. She is just as nervous as I am.

"We got some Intel on who is after you," Carlisle begins. "Apparently there has been someone who has been turning people into vampires to form a newborn army. But I don't think his purpose is to exactly start a war. He wants to form a coven of his own to do his own bidding, including getting his two daughters back in his clutches."

My heart starts pounding in my chest. Shane is a vampire? It tries to register but it's like it's caught.

"He is forming a newborn coven?" Emma looks at Jasper as she asks this. "How can we stop him?"

Jasper shakes his head, his face completely upset over this news. "Newborns are very strong." He turns his attention to Carlisle. "Are we sure it is their dad who is doing this?"

Carlisle nods his head slowly.

"So how are we supposed to defend ourselves if the newborns are so strong?" I ask all of them.

Emmett wraps his arm around my shoulders, trying to soothe the uneasiness inside of me. "I told you we will protect you."

My eyes go to Rosalie's dark ones. "Not _all_ of you." I know it isn't fair for me to be saying this to her, but our lives are in danger. She could care less if Emma and I make it through this alive. She doesn't get that Shane is our worst nightmare. "I think you should turn us." I propose.

Emma's wide eyes looks at me. "You want us to be turned into vampires?"

I nod my head. This is what will guarantee our safety. We would be able to protect ourselves along with the Cullens' protection.

"Ellie, this needs to be thought over." Alice places a cold hand on my arm. "I mean I've seen the future and you are one of us...but I don't think it's supposed to happen now."

I search her eyes, noting the honesty that is pooling in them. I try to hide the fact that I'm completely excited that I do turn into one of them. I need to focus though. Shane is going to come after us. He is a vampire. He is ruthless. I lay my hand over Alice's, and smile. "I know you are concerned that I'm being hasty," I move my eyes to Carlisle. "And I know you don't usually turn someone unless they are dying. But I don't want it to have to come to that."

" _You_ can't become one of us just because you want to." Rosalie spats at me. Her arms are crossed over her chest, her face set in a scowl. Her pout mode is turned on a hundred percent.

"We would love for you both to be a part of our family, and I'm sure one day you will be," Esme begins. "But this is something that needs time to be thought and carefully considered. You would be giving up a lot." Her voice is sincere.

I nod my head, knowing I'm being irrational. My fear is getting the best of me. They will be able to protect us. My blue eyes meets Emmett's honey filled ones. What if while he is protecting me something happens? I couldn't lose Emmett. My world would be completely shattered. I spot Edward staring intently at me. I'm sure he is reading my mind right at this moment.

"I need a minute," I say exasperated.

They all nod with understanding, well almost all of them. I exit out of the room and make my way back outside. The sun beats down on my skin, warming me to my core. I hadn't realized I was even cold. One second I'm standing by myself, analyzing the tree in front of me trying not to let my thoughts explode around me-and the next Emmett is in front of me, gazing with concern.

"Ellie I wish you wouldn't worry about my safety." He says, his voice like silk.

I try not to get hypnotized by the softness of it and take step towards him. "I will worry. I hate you risking your life for me. Newborns are dangerous." My voice sounds so conflicted. I can't shake the feeling that something tremendously horrible is going to happen.

Our gazes lock. His golden eyes are so deep that I imagine I can see into his soul. His beautiful soul. I know technically vampires aren't supposed to have souls, or that the very existence of that is questionable, but Emmett truly does have one. It's beautiful and deep and I could swim into the depths of him forever.

He looks back at me, like he can see inside of me-inside of my soul, and smiles like he likes what he sees. "You are my life Ellie. I will protect you every day for the rest of your life."

I pull his face to mine and softly graze my lips against his. The cold touch the skin makes me shiver. "Until you turn me into a vampire. Alice saw it Emmett. I become one of you. I don't know if that means you still love me then..." I trail off as I notice his facial expression. "What? Has Alice told you of our future together?" Or not together. I try not to think of the latter.

Emmett grins slightly, but it doesn't completely reach his eyes. "She has told me of the different outcomes. Alice can see into the future, but sometimes it changes."

I ponder what he says. "So what has she told you?"

"I know you are thinking that I am going to leave you. In all the outcomes, that is not one of them. I love you, that will never change." He kisses me softly before continuing. "I don't want you to hate me if I turn you and then you hate everything about yourself."

I watch the sadness fill his eyes. He think I am going to hate him? "Did Alice see that?" I question, knowing in my heart that I could never hate him.

"Not exactly." He ends it at that, making the frustration form inside of me.

Why does he do that? Why does he keep things hidden from me?

He notices my sudden detachment from him and sighs. "El, try not to get too mad at me right now. I just think this could be a later conversation. We need to focus on keeping you and Emma safe."

I roll my eyes at him. "That is what I am doing. Becoming one of you is what will keep us safe. And you. I will not let you get hurt protecting me."

Emmett's sweet face transforms into disgust. "You are trying to get rid of your human soul just to keep a monster like me safe?" Anger forms in his voice. It booms around us. "Your humanity is more important than my existence Ellie."

I shake my head at him. "You don't get it do you?" I hear my voice rise, trying to match his angry one. "Your existence is what is keeping me going. Besides Emma, I have no one if I don't have you. My life would be empty like it was before you. Just darkness. You are my light Emmett. I wish you could see that." Tears spring to my eyes, explaining just how important he is to me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS REGULARLY AS I'VE WANTED TO BUT WORK MAKE SIT HARD SOMETIMES. I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE MORE! PLEASE YALL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN...ARE EMMETT AND JASPER GOING TO TURN EMMA AND ELLIE PER ELLIE'S REQUEST? IS SHANE GOING TO GET THEM BACK? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**_

 **Chapter Ten *Emma***

There comes a point where it all becomes too much. When we get too tired to fight anymore. So we give up. That's when the real work begins. To find hope when there seems to be absolutely none at all. Jasper is my hope. He is my light in this twisted darkness.

I'm sipping on my coffee, slowly taking in every bitter sip. I didn't want cream or sugar, which is unlike me, I just wanted to taste the truth of coffee for once. Jasper is sitting on the couch beside me, eyeing the way I'm drinking it. For some reason he finds it satisfying to watch my human ways, like drinking my caffeinated drink every morning to help me get through the day.

It's been almost a week since we found out Shane is after us. I wasn't surprised in the least that he has been searching for us. What has me baffled is that he somehow became a vampire and is forming his own coven to do his bidding. This all seems like a bad nightmare that I can't wake up from. I finish up my bitter coffee, and before I can get up and wash it out in the sink, Jasper has managed to swoop it into his hands and zoom into the kitchen.

"I'll never get used to that," I tell him, feeling a little spoiled that I didn't have to do that chore.

Jasper chuckles lightly, washes the cup out, and returns to his spot beside me. "What were you thinking? I could feel you getting worked up." He touches my arm as he says this, sending calming waves through my body. He doesn't have to touch me when he does his emotion manipulation, he just likes to do it.

"I was thinking that Shane is insane." I say truthfully.

Jasper nods, making his curls bounce a bit. "What did you think about your sister's suggestion?"

I think over the last few days. Ellie suggested we become vampires, for not only our safety, but for Emmett and Jasper's too. I've been pondering over the idea of becoming one of them. I would love to be a Cullen, but at what cost? My humanity would be gone. I could never have children, that is a definite impossible. I've always wanted a little girl of my own, dressing her in the cutest dresses and pinning bows in her hair. That dream would be popped like a balloon.

Jasper's gold eyes are watching me-waiting for my response. If anything ever happened to Jasper because of me, I wouldn't be able to live my life anyway. A life without Jasper would be a life not worth living. My thoughts are conflicted.

"Emma," Jasper waves his hand in front of my face. "Are you in there?" He tries to sound jokingly, but I know he is worried.

"I don't know what to think. I just know that I want you forever. I don't want anything to happen to you. If that means becoming a vampire, I'm okay with that." I spread the truth out like taffy. I don't know if I am okay with becoming something I learned from horror stories to be afraid of. I don't know anything anymore. I am completely, utterly, clueless.

I hate being clueless. I hate how rushed everything is right now. I just want to enjoy Jasper and I new relationship. But with Shane being psycho and the question of if we need to become vampires hanging in the air, it is hard to do that. I decide to change the subject. "We need to go to school today."

Jasper rubs my arm, making goose bumps sprout on my skin. "It's too dangerous. You will be homeschooled starting tomorrow."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Oh so you say and I'm supposed to do?" I hear the attitude clear in my voice. "I don't want to be stuck here all day. I at least want to get out some." I cross my arms over my chest. He is not going to keep me in this house.

Jasper rolls his eyes at my snappy attitude. "I suggested it to Carlisle. He agreed. You two are our responsibility. We will keep you safe and that's that." He tries to match my tone, bobbing his head back and forth. I know he is trying to put a playful mood in this but it won't work.

"Does Ellie know about this?" My voice is still overflowed with irritation.

Jasper shrugs, a little unsure. "Emmett said he was going to tell her after he hunted."

By his tone, it seems Ellie probably doesn't know. "I'm going to go find her." Before he can object I hold my hand up-still using my sass that I do so well. "I'm talking to her and that's that." I stomp off towards her room, glad he doesn't follow me. I knock twice against wood and then barge in.

Ellie is staring out the window, her arms wrapped around her legs, a shocked expression on her face-due to my barging in I'm assuming. "What the hell, Em?"

I plop down on her bed, and cross my legs. "Did you know Emmett and Jasper arranged for us to be homeschooled?" I'm looking at her with disbelief that they are being so controlling over us. I watch her eyebrows knit together.

"Emmett told me this morning." Her voice stays steady and calm.

"And you are okay with this? We are like...like prisoners! I can't handle being cooped up in this house every day!" I hear my voice rising. Is she crazy? How can she be okay with us having to sit around and do nothing.

Ellie unwraps her arms from her legs and gets off the window ledge. She plops her petite body beside me. "It's for our safety. I know you don't like staying in a house all day-we used to have to do that a lot I know. But this isn't Shane's house. We aren't prisoners. We are being protected, by people who really care about us." She acting like she is having to coax me off a cliff.

I almost decide to blow up on her too, but her words begin to register in my head. Shane used to keep us in that house 24/7. We were never able to go out with friends or anything honestly. I'm just having flashbacks of him controlling us. I sigh, feeling like a bitch, and smile at Ellie. "I need to apologize to Jasper. I freaked out on him." I laugh a little, and run my fingers through my blonde hair.

Ellie laughs too and hugs me. "He needs to get used to your random outbursts anyway."

I nod in agreement. I'm a dramatic person sometimes.

"We need to talk about the whole turning into vampires thing sometime." Ellie points out to me.

I nod and make my way to her door. "We will later okay?" I watch her nod, even though I know she would like to talk about it now. I inch my way and decide to find Jasper. I instead spot Rosalie, running her delicate fingers along the piano. She hears my footsteps, I'm guessing, and whirls around-her face set in a scowl.

"I was looking for Jasper. I didn't mean to interrupt." I tell her, as I throw my hands up in surrender.

Rosalie smirks, which makes her still look like a goddess. "He went to hunt, said something about waiting until your temper tantrum was over."

I guess I deserve that. I was very rude towards him. I'm about to spin around to go back to Ellie to have the dreaded conversation, when Rosalie appears in front of me. "Uh, yeah?" I say.

"I was hoping we could talk for a moment?" Her voice is tinged with fake sweetness.

I decide not to be rude to the very person who could rip my head off so I smile at her. "Okay. Let's talk."

I end up on the couch, while she just gracefully sits her butt on the opposite one. She crosses her leg over the other, and places her hands on her knee. I wish I could look that good just crossing my legs.

"I wanted to tell you why I'm so against you turning into one of us." She says, completely surprising me. Why does she want to explain herself to me?

I'm just a human-who she has despised since I have stepped into her life. "Why?"

"I know you think I hate you, which I'm not a big fan of you but I hate your sister more." She begins. "But you remind me of myself when I was human. I just wanted to tell you my reasoning. So listen."

I nod my head to her snarky voice. I'm curious into what she has to say.

"I lived in a different world than you do, Emma. My human world...well it was a much simpler place. It was in 1933. I was 18 years old, and I was beautiful. My life was completely perfect." She says. "There were things I still wanted though. To be married to a nice husband who kissed me when he came home. A family of my own. That's when I met Royce King. He was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. But I was very young. I was in love with the idea of love."

One day, Rosalie's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of Rosalie, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to Rosalie and, after making a comment that her eyes were like violets, Rosalie began receiving them, too. Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and one week before the wedding, Rosalie visited her good friend Vera, who Rosalie envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, Rosalie finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's.

"So did you decide you were going to leave him?" I ask, intrigued by all of this.

"I was shaken by my thoughts about my loveless relationship," She says, ignoring my question. While walking home, Rosalie stumbled across her drunken fiancé and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about his fiancée's beauty. "Which is what led to them brutally beating and raping me. I was left in the street to die."

I look at Rosalie with new eyes as she tells me all of this. We really do have a lot in common.

Rosalie was found by Carlisle, the scent of blood having attracted him to the dying girl. He carried her to a room where he turned her into a vampire, worsening the pain she was already in. She awoke to the voices of the Cullens arguing with Carlisle about him saving Rosalie. Edward was unhappy with the idea that Carlisle had changed her in the hopes that she could be his mate: Rosalie was furious at Edward's rejection, even despite her own lack of feelings for him as well. Her vanity still needed feeding and she was surprised and hurt that Edward wasn't attracted to her. Upon seeing her reflection, Rosalie's unhappy mood increased with her now improved vampiric beauty, because it meant she was no longer human.

"I soon decided to avenge my death by killing Royce's friends one at a time. I saved Royce for last. I wanted to make sure he knew just how much he hurt me." Her voice is tainted with hate as she tells me this.

Having saved Royce for last, Rosalie donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, Rosalie entered the room where she tortured Royce to death. Though she killed seven men, she was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist and repulsed by the idea of having any part of them inside her. "I joined this family after that."

"So you had to turn into a vampire? It wasn't your choice to make?" I ask, understanding where she is getting at.

"I wish every day I had your choice to make. I would choose to stay human every time." She tells me.

"I want a family of my own," I tell her. "I'm so conflicted on what to do." I choke on the tears I feel building up. I'm shocked when Rosalie goes to sit beside me on the couch.

She places her cold arm around me. "You can cry if you need to." I actually hear sincerity in her voice this time.

"I'm tired of crying. I want to be stronger than what I am. You are so strong...how...after everything...are you so strong?" I whimper.

"Time." Is the only word that escapes from her perfect mouth. We sit there on the couch for a long time before she asks, "Your dad beat you and rape you?"

I nod my head slowly.

She hugs me tighter. "It's not an easy thing to let go of." She tells me.

After that, it's just silence between us. I don't know if this makes us less enemies or not, but I know that I will never say a hateful thing about Rosalie ever again. To me, she is a friend that I know has my best interest at heart. She doesn't want me to make a mistake. She wants me to think this completely through. This is my humanity. She didn't get a choice. I do. "Thank you." I tell her, full heartedly. "I'm glad you told me."

I wipe my tears that have escaped my eyes as Jasper appears out of no where. He eyes the two of us, sitting on the couch, Rosalie's arm draped over my shoulders. "Is everything okay?" He asks.

Rosalie moves quickly from the couch and plasters on her million dollar smile. "We were just having girl talk." She then saunters out of the room, swaying her hips as she does.

"Girl talk? With Rosalie? Really?" Jasper's face contorts into confusion.

I giggle at him and pat the spot beside me. "I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier. It reminded me of bad times is all." I explain to him. I hope he doesn't leave me over my poutiness.

Jasper sits beside me and plants a soft kiss on my lips, very slowly. "You are not a bitch. I'm sorry I should have said it in a better way."

I cuddle up to him, ignoring how tense his body is getting. "I'm just glad you aren't upset with me."

He encircles his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head which makes a smile appear on my face. This is the first I have smiled today. Why does smiling feel so foreign to me? Why is happiness an emotion I can only feel when Jasper is around? I think back to Rosalie and her life. She would give up everything to be human again. Can I give up my humanity for Jasper? Do I want to do that? I sit back so I can stare into his golden eyes. I love him. I love him more than I have ever thought about loving anyone. But what's the price for love? Will he love me for all eternity like I would him?

"Your stress meter is through the roof," Jasper tells me before he begins soothing my nerves.

I smile at him with appreciation. Without him, I would be a basket case. "I love you."

My words swarm around us before Jasper returns my smile. "And I love you."

Before I can torture him with a kiss, everyone is barging into the room, their faces showing horror. "What's going on?" I ask them.

Ellie's eyes are filled with fear as Emmett comforts her. "Shane and his...coven. They attacked."

"Wait, what do you mean? What happened?" I don't understand what is going on. I look between everyone, Carlisle's face full of sadness and Esme's the same way. "Someone tell me what she means!"

"There was a couple of girls attacked near Forks High School after the students were let out. They were killed torturously. They are calling it an animal attack." Carlisle says this carefully, waiting for it all to set in.

"It was Shane's coven Em. They were looking for us." Ellie barely says above a whisper. Emmett tightens his group around her just Jasper does the same for me.

I feel Jasper try to set in some calmness through me and I can tell he is transporting some to Ellie as well. "Two innocent girls were murdered because of us?" My voice is shaky. I stare down at my hands and blink away the tears I feel springing to my eyes. If it wasn't for Jasper I would be a huge crybaby at this point. "What do we do? They aren't going to stop..."

Just as I say this a rock gets thrown through the window. Edward catches in his hand as we watch the glass shatter. Edward looks down at the rock and spots a paper that is attached to it. He slides it from the rock, narrows his eyebrows, as he reads what's on it.

"How did I not see this coming?" Alice whispers, completely distraught.

"Alice, you can't see everything," Esme comforts the skinny girl.

"What does it say?" I ask, noticing the look on Edward's face.

Edward looks at all of us. "It says we need to give them up or more people are going to die."


	11. Chapter 11

_**SO FAR IT SEEMS SHANE IS AHEAD OF THE GAME. WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO DO IF SHANE AND HIS COVEN KEEP KILLING PEOPLE? BLOOD IS IN ELLIE AND EMMA'S HANDS. ARE ELLIE AND EMMA GOING TO HAVE TURN THEMSELVES IN? OR CAN THE CULLENS FIGURE OUT A PLAN? WILL THE SOLUTION BE TO TURN THEM INTO VAMPIRES?**_

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN *ELLIE***

"They are going to kill more people," I say, my voice completely strained. I'm sitting outside under the tree, with Emmett's arms wrapped around me tight. We are looking up at the night sky, discussing the events of today. I don't know how they think this is going to play out. If they keep protecting us, people's lives are going to be in danger. I don't think I can live with that. I'm still thinking about those girls, innocent and unknowing, slaughtered because of us. I hide my face from Emmett. My eyes are filling with tears once again.

"They will kill _you,_ " Emmett says to me, caressing my blonde curls.

I sigh against him. "My life doesn't compare to all the lives that could be lost..." My voice breaks saying this to him. I hate how much my past has came to haunt us. I wanted to live normal, now no matter where we turn normal is not the destination. "You need to turn me."

"We can fight El," Emmett begins. "We are strong and we can fight against them. Carlisle is devising a plan as we speak. We don't have to turn you." Emmett turns my head with his finger under my chin, making me look into his beautiful eyes. "Your humanity is important. You can't throw it all away. We will fight and we will win."

A tear slides down my cheek. "You are still not getting it, Emmett. That is risking _your_ life. It is risking all of your families' lives. I can't..." I trail off again, my voice failing me. Emmett knows how heart broken I would be if any of them died because of us. I can't lose them. Any of them. I won't. "I think it should be my choice to make. I want to be turned." I try to make myself sound strong.

Emmett moves from underneath me so fast, I almost hit my head on the bark. "No El, _you_ are still not getting it!" His voice is filled with anger as he stares down at me. "I don't want to turn you!"

His words slap me in the face. "Why? Because you don't really want me forever?"

Emmett paces back and forth, mumbling under his breath, before deciding to answer me. "I love you. I was born to love you and I always will! My love for you is why I won't turn you. This life," He gestures all around him as he says this, "is not what you deserve. You deserve to be human, to have all the perks of being human. What about kids, El? What about this..." He places his hand over my heart. "That heart beat. That wonderful and beautiful sound signifying that you are living."

He keeps his eyes on mine. He is waiting for my response. I choke back the tears that have been escaping. I place my hand over his-which is still over my heart. "This heart belongs to you. If something happens to you, my heart beat will no longer be in existence. I will not live a day without you."

We stand in silence, standing so close I know he can hear my heart pounding. He is staring me down, hoping that I will surrender. Doesn't he realize just how stubborn I actually am? Doesn't he realize his life is way more important to me than my own? I stare up back at him, standing my ground, showing him he won't win this argument.

Emmett shakes his head and heads towards the house. "You are impossible." He mumbles before disappearing completely.

I try to follow after him. I search the house, but with no luck, I end up finding Carlisle sitting at his desk. He raises his head and gives me a sincere smile. "Hello Ellie."

I return his smile. "Hello. May I come in?" I ask, not wanting to be rude and just enter inside.

He gestures for me to sit in front of his desk and I oblige. My eyes take in my surroundings. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books than I'd ever seen outside a library. Carlisle is sitting in a leather chair, placing the book he was looking through to the side.

"Do you need to talk about something?" He questions, probably noticing my facial expression.

I must look like a complete mess-with my eyes rimmed red from crying, and my hair wind blown from being outside. He must know that Emmett and I got into a fight. I look around the cultured room. There is a wall without bookshelves but instead various paintings with vibrant colors. I spot one that catches my attention, a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. The painting is not as bright as the others, it's painted in various tones of sepia. I study the details of it-a miniature city full of slanted roofs, a wide river fills the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.

Carlisle notices my interest in the painting. "London in the sixteen-fifties. The London of my youth."

I maneuver my attention to him, to his gold eyes, and smile. "When you turned?" He nods to my question. "Can you tell me about it?" I almost regret asking him. He may not want to go back to those days.

"Of course."

I notice the way his face twists as he thinks back to all those years ago. He glances at the paintings, taking them all in, reminiscing I'm assuming. "When I knew what I had become I rebelled against it. I tried to destroy myself. But that's not easily done."

"How?" The question slips out of my mouth before I can catch it. I must seem so rude to him.

Instead of scolding me for abruptly asking that question, he answers it. "I jumped from great heights. I tried to drown myself in the ocean..." He trails off, thinking back to those dark days. "But I was young to the new life, and very strong. It was difficult to resist feeding, but I somehow did it while I was so new. The instinct is more powerful as a newborn, it takes over every part of you. But I was so repelled by myself that I had the strength to try to kill myself with starvation. But it isn't possible though. There are only a few ways to kill one of us."

I almost ask about them but I bite my tongue before it can slip out.

"I grew very hungry, and eventually weak. I strayed from the human population, afraid I may give into the temptation. My will power was weakening. For so many months, I wandered by night, seeking places I could be alone, loathing the very thing I had become. One night a herd of deer was passing through my hiding place. The thirst was wild within, it took over and I attacked without a thought. My strength returned and I realized there was an alternative to being the monster I hated. My new philosophy was born."

I smiled at his sudden happiness that replaced the haunted look. I can tell how victorious he feels to not have to do the very thing he hated himself for. It was remarkable.

"I could exist without being a monster. I found myself again. I began to make use of time. I always was eager to learn. I studied by night, planned by day. I went to universities in Europe. I studied various things like music, science, medicine-and found my calling. To save human lives. It took me two centuries of torturous effort to perfect my self-control. Now I am all but immune to the scent of human blood, and I am able to do the work I love without agony."

He seems to find great peace being a doctor. I have always thought about going into medicine myself, but never really had the chance to buckle down on my studies. I watch him in awe. He is tremendous, everything he went through and able to do what he does, while being what he is.

"I was studying in Italy when I discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers." Carlisle saunters over to a painting that has a balcony in dark colors. There are figures standing on it, looking down on the mayhem that is unfolding below.

I examined each figure, analyzing each of their characteristics, when I notice the golden-haired man. "That is you?" I point at the figure and Carlisle nods. "What happened to the others?"

"They are still there," He sits back at his desk, and I return to the seat in front of it. "They have been there for a very long time. I stayed with them for only a short while, a few decades. I admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted that my way of life was needing to be cured. They believed it wasn't natural. They tried to persuade me, and I tried to persuade them, to no avail. I then decided to begin a new journey to the New World. I dreamed to find others like myself. I was very lonely."

I can only imagine how lonely and sad he must have been. Being alone in his world, no one to talk to, no one to share his new philosophy with. He must have been the odd man out. I feel myself sadden just thinking about it all. Carlisle has been through a tremendous amount of pain.

"I didn't find anyone for a long time," He continues. "But I found I could interact with unsuspecting humans, as monsters began to be well fairy tales. I began practicing medicine." I once again see his face light up talking about his passion. "I'd been turning over the idea in my mind for several years, that if I couldn't find a companion, I would create one. I was a little clueless on how my transformation occurred. So I was hesitant. I decided when the influenza epidemic hit that since I couldn't find a companion, I would create one. I wasn't absolutely sure how my own transformation had occurred, so I was hesitant. And I was loath to steal anyone's life the way mine had been stolen. That's when I found Edward."

After Edward, throughout the years, the full circle of Cullens was created. "How did you meet Esme?" I ask him.

Carlisle's lips turn up into a smile. "I first met Esme when she was 16 and I treated her broken leg; she fell out of a tree and I was the only doctor present at that time. Her affection on me was strong enough for me to turn Esme into a vampire 10 years later, when I found her dying after she tried to commit suicide because she had lost her son. I couldn't watch her suffer any longer, I had to turn her. I had fallen in love with her. To my surprise, Esme accepted her transformation very easily. We fell in love and married quickly."

I watch his eyes fill with the love he has for her. Even after all these years he still has that first love look on his face. It is incredible. Could Emmett ever love me the way Carlisle loves Esme? "Your love for her motivated you to turn her?"

He nods his head slowly. "She was dying. The way she was suffering-it was hard to watch. I was scared on how she would take all of it though. But Esme said that her love for me was stronger than any fear she had of being a vampire."

I wring my hands together. "That is really amazing."

Carlisle nods, before saying, "Emmett really loves you. Within the short time you have been together, I have seen his love grow for you. He has his reasons for why he doesn't think you should be turned."

"What are those reasons?"

Carlisle sighs as he ponders what to say next. "Emmett and I share a close bond. He goes to me anytime he needs help and I to him. He has opened up to me that not only does he not want to take your humanity away, but he is afraid you will despise him for it."

I nod remembering him mention that. "I told him I wouldn't though. Why does he believe I will?" I know I sound like a love struck teenager, and I guess in truth I am. I am only eighteen, but every time I see Emmett, there is something inside me that tells me we belong together.

"I'm sure you know that awhile before you, Rosalie and Emmett were together." He says to me and I nod. "They seemed to be very happy but there was something going on deep down. Rosalie resented who she was, still does, and let Emmett know that every day. She had said, on many occasions, that she would give him and everything else up to be human again if she had the chance. She wasn't as happy as she was letting on. Rosalie is set in her ways, and Emmett loved her but in his mind she was telling him that he wasn't giving her everything she wanted. He would do anything in the world for her, but in return she would still be miserable. Emmett was tired of feeling unworthy."

The realization slaps me across the face. He thinks I am going to do to him what Rosalie done. He thinks I am going to be miserable with him.

"I love them both very much. I know Rosalie is just hurting because of the things she missed out on, I understand it completely. But true, deep love, washes away that pain. It did for Esme and I. They just wasn't right for each other. I believe that _you_ are the reason for that. To me, you are Emmett's one true love, like Esme is mine. Emma and you are exactly what Jasper and Emmett needs."

Hearing him say this, makes the tears I had been holding in fall down my cheeks. Carlisle believes we are meant to be together. He hands me a tissue and I gladly take it. "Thank you. For everything." I say between whimpers.

Carlisle smiles, before getting out of his and walking over to me. He wraps his arm around me. "You are very welcome. I know you and Emmett will make the right decision in the end. I believe you know what you are doing. And if it helps Esme and I would love to have you and Emma in our family. We just want your thoughts to be clear about all of this. This decision is a huge one to make."

I hug him back before I begin my way out of his office. "I believe my decision was made the day I realized how much I love Emmett." I smile at him, which he returns it, and walk out into the hallway. I'm glad I reached out to him. It was amazing learning his history. The sadness that he has felt has made him the strong vampire he is today. I hadn't known what I wanted to do with my life-love, career, and everything that goes along with it. But after listening to Carlisle explain his life to me, it has become clear.

I will be with Emmett forever. That is definitely decided. I will study medicine like Carlisle and be the strong vampire I know I can be. I know they say that it is almost impossible for a newborn to have control, but for some reason deep down, I know that I will be able to. I don't know why but after that conversation with Carlisle, it has made my future seem more clear than ever before.

I head into my room, and jump when I see Emma sitting on my bed, black lines running down her cheeks. The smile I once had has disappeared and is replaced with worry. "Hey what's wrong?" I place my butt on the comforter and wrap my arms around my sister.

Emma hands me a slip of paper. "This was on my nightstand in my room at our old place."

"What were you doing there?" I ask, wanting to scold her for going in the first place.

"I was picking up some things I left. Look, stop trying to go all mom on me and read the damn thing."

I open the paper and try to flatten out the creases.

 _ **Emma and Ellie,**_

 _ **It seems you haven't listened to my warning. I guess human lives are meaningless to you. Well let's see if this rattles you. If you don't come to the forest where Jasper took Emma, at midnight, your boyfriend's will be dead. You better hurry, their lives are in your hands.**_

I drop the paper onto my lap. All the happiness I had before has evaporated. "We have to go Emma."

Emma has fresh tears fall down her face. "My question is how did they know I was going to go there?"

I shake my head, confused as well. "It doesn't matter at this point. What matters is do you remember where Jasper took you?"

She nods her head.

We both get off my bed. "It's eleven. We need to head that way." I grab the back pack in the corner of my closet and pack some things that we may need.

"Are we going to tell them?" Emma questions.

I shake my head as we try to quietly exit my room and the house. "Alice may see this anyway. But we can't risk anything right now. We have to go Em."

I try to ignore the despair I feel in the pit of my stomach. I am never going to see Emmett again. All the future I was picturing is but a dream now. Shane will kill us. I know he will. I suck in the sadness though. I will be strong. We inch our way into the forest, flashlights pointed in the direction we are needing to go. Emma is leading the way.

I swipe away branches as we walk towards our doom. Death. The word makes me choke. After what seems like hours of walking, Emma stops at a clearing. I look down at my phone clock and notice it is five till midnight. We made it.

Emma waves her flashlight around to see if she spots anything. The light illuminates a pale face then with glowing red eyes. "Kevin?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME SCENES THAT MAY BE HARD TO HANDLE IN THIS CHAPTER AND SOME OF THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS! THANK YOU FOR READING!**_

 **Chapter Twelve *Emma***

My head is pounding. I try to pry open my eyes, but it's like they refuse to. Where am I? I try to think back to what happened. All I can recollect is Ellie and I were in the woods, waiting for Shane to show up. I pointed my flashlight in a direction and saw...Kevin! Everything comes back to me in a flash. Kevin attacked us both, hit our heads with something. I blacked out after that. Where am I? The question keeps repeating in my head.

I hear something near me. I use all my power to order my eyes to open, to look at my surroundings. They slowly begin to let me see where I am. It's dark, concrete are the walls, and the door that is off to the side doesn't seem to have a door knob. My vision is so blurry. My eyes can't seem to adjust.

"You are finally awake." A voice says.

I raise up from the concrete floor and wince from the pain in my whole body. "Who...is...there? Where...is...Ellie?" I speak with very little volume. What is wrong with me? I sway back and forth a bit from being so unsteady. I try to place my hands on my head-to calm the pain that is knocking on it-but I can't move my arms.

"You are chained to the wall my dear." His voice carries. He saunters towards me, and I realize who has been talking. Kevin. "You have been unconscious for a few days now. Ellie is somewhere safe." He laughs at the last part.

I try to speak again, but my voice fails me. My throat is on fire. I blink a few times, and the vision in front of me starts to clear. Kevin is standing tall, wearing jeans and no shirt. His once tan skin has whitened. His dark, brown eyes are now filled with crimson red. He is one of Shane's newborns. When did this happen?

Kevin kneels down, places his hand on my cheek, and smiles ear to ear. "You know how long I've wanted you. I was getting impatient." His nose runs along my throat and he groans against it.

I whimper and try to pull against the chains as hard as I can. With no avail after a few tries, I try to kick my legs at him, but they are so weak.

Kevin chuckles and it sends chills down my spine. "You silly girl. You can't escape." He forces me to look up at him as he leans in. He presses his chilled lips hard against mine.

A whimper escapes my throat. I try to turn away, but his hold is too strong. His tongue pushes his way through into my mouth. I bare down on it with my teeth and he yelps as he backs away. "Don't...touch...me." My breath hitches each time I try to speak. A drop of his blood presses to my tongue and slides down my throat, somehow making my burning throat feel a little better.

Once again a laugh escapes from his mouth. "I can touch you whenever I want...wherever I want..." Kevin places his hand on my breast and squeezes it tight. "My god you are so sexy."

Tears are streaking down my face. "Please...stop." I beg.

Kevin gives me a seductive look before kissing me again. "I like it when you beg."

Growing up I had ways to try to pretend what was happening-wasn't. I would use my imagination to block out the pain and darkness. When I was younger I pictured walking around the shopping mall, hand in hand with my mom. We would look at all the latest trends, model the clothes we picked out for each other. After that we would share a banana split and talk about the cute boys at school.

That seems like a distant memory. It's been awhile since I've had to use my imagination. This time I conjure up something completely different. It feels too sad to think about mom. This time I think about Jasper...

 _I twirl around in my white ball gown dress, loving the way it makes my pale skin shine. I stare at myself in the mirror, run my fingers through my blonde hair, and smile brightly._

 _"You look so pretty!" Ellie squeals. She is modeling a light pink dress, which looks amazing against her pale skin._

 _I clasp the pearl necklace around my neck, feeling proud I am wearing something of Mom's. This all seems surreal. I am marrying Jasper today. The love of my life. "Thank you, El. So do you!" Which is the honest truth. She looks beyond pretty. Her red eyes are so piercing with her long, blonde hair. It is ridiculous._

 _Ellie places the lace veil upon my head. She squeezes my shoulders softly. "I'm so glad this day has come." She says to me, her voice like velvet._

 _Rosalie and Alice enter the room then, wearing the same light pink dress that Ellie is wearing. "Oh my goodness, Emma!" Rosalie says as she saunters her way toward me. A bright smile is plastered on her face. "You look so beautiful."_

 _They help me finish up getting ready before a knock has sounded against the door. "May I come in?" I hear Carlisle's voice._

 _"Come in!" I say back, patting down some of the poof in the bottom part of my dress._

 _He walks in with grace with happiness clear on his face. "Are you ready for me to give you away?"_

 _I had asked Carlisle to give me away. I don't have a dad to do this for me. He gladly said yes when I asked him to. The girls go out first and descend down the stairs. I put my arm through Carlisle's and we follow behind them._

 _Music fills my ears as we exit out the back door. The decorations are phenomenal-with pink tulips surrounding us and lace. It's everything I dreamed it would be. My eyes roam the area until they meet Jasper's gold ones. There is a smile stretched across his face. My eyes begin to water. Each heart beat I take a step with Carlisle until we are right in front of him._

 _"Who is giving this young lady away today?" The minister questions._

 _Carlisle places my hand in Jasper's as he says, "I am."_

 _Jasper squeezes my hand as we face each other. I barely hear the minister say any words at all. My focus is completely on Jasper. There are moments that which mark your life. Moments nothing will ever be the same._

 _This moment when he says, "I do."_

 _And the moment I say, "I do too."_

 _It is a moment that is considered a dream come true. Every girl's fairy tale, to be married to her prince charming. The minister says, "You may now kiss your bride."_

 _Jasper leans in, almost too slowly, and then within an instant our lips touch. Magic. It is surrounding us, deepening this kiss. This magical sensation is making our hearts beat as one. This experience is something I never want to forget._

It seems that my fantasy had taken over. Kevin is done. He pulls his pants back up and gives me a wink. I ignore him and the cheeky grin that is plastered on his face. I just keep my head on the concrete. I keep the wedding pictured in my mind.

I don't move. I stay frozen in place, because I know I'll be in more pain if I do move. I imagine Jasper and I having our first dance as a married couple, twirling around under the pink tulips, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. It all seems so perfect. So real. Tears slide down my cheeks. I'm not crying because of what Kevin did. In all honestly I blocked it all out. I'm crying because I will never get to say I do to Jasper. I will never get married to him.

 ***Jasper***

"You did?" I ask Alice.

We are all sitting in the family room, conversing on what exactly we are supposed to do. On how we can find them. Alice just got done describing her vision. Only it wasn't about where they were taken or anything about the newborn coven Shane has developed. It was about a wedding. Mine and Emma's wedding.

Alice nods, but her facial expression holds uncertainty.

"Then why do you seem to be questioning it? That means that we are going to get them out safely."

"I just wish there was a vision telling us how to find them." Emmett says under his breath.

Alice closes her eyes a moment before saying, "It was different from my usual visions. It was like I could hear Emma telling my vision to me."

I give her a look, not completely understanding myself. "What do you mean?"

Alice sighs in frustration, unclear on how to describe what she is saying. "The vision was focused on Emma most definitely. It was like she was...creating it." She looks to Carlisle. I'm sure to see if he has ever heard of anything like that. "Her voice was in my head. She was telling the vision, it was one of the most detailed visions I have ever had. And no one has narrated them before."

Carlisle ponders her words for a moment before speaking. "That isn't normal. That sounds like an ability. And not your ability Alice." His eyes look over everyone, his face unreadable. "It sounds like Emma has an ability. I've only ever heard of this power from long ago. A vampire named Ramona had this ability to create illusions. Usually illusions would be just that, an illusion. But if she believed hard enough in the illusion it became truth. It's called illusion casting. It is a rare but an amazing gift."

"So Emma casted an illusion of her and Jasper getting married. She focused so hard on that illusion that it became part of the future? How is that possible? She's human she can't..." Alice trails off. "Emma's reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red, so were Ellie's. Shane turned them..."

Emmett jumps up so fast. "He turned them!"

Anger surfaces inside of me. "No...Emma didn't want this!"

Carlisle places a hand on my shoulder. His face shows sadness but determination mixed in as well. "I know this is upsetting news right now. But we have to keep a clear head. They are probably starving them, so they are weak. We need to find Shane and put a stop to this."

 ***Emma***

Weak. My whole body feels like it's not my own. The aching that was inside hasn't subsided. I keep trying to ignore my surroundings, to pretend I'm not where I really am. Every time I swallow and feel the flames in my throat, I picture sitting by a campfire, holding hands with Jasper, under the stars.

They are going to starve us. They are going to make sure we suffer until our last breath. I wish I knew where Ellie was, and if she is actually ok. The burning in my throat becomes unbearable, so instead of basking in it I keep imagining different scenarios in my head. I will not let them see me suffering. I may die here, but I won't let the fear of death take me over. Too many people have went insane with that. My sanity will stay intact. Until I am nothing.

Death. It's walking towards me. It has to be. It's not hurrying. It is taking it's sweet time. Usually people fear death, even more than pain. It's strange that they fear death. Life hurts a lot more. At the point of death, the pain is over. It almost seems like a friend with it's welcoming arms.

The door to the side creaks open then. I hear footsteps stop just a few inches from me. I maneuver my almost numb body to see who has came in here this time. To see what torture I have to face next.

"Ah, daughter you don't look well." His voice is like knives.

I blink a few times before seeing him in full view. Shane is a vampire. I knew that already, but now that I can actually see face to face, it seems unreal. His skin is ghost like, his eyes the same red that fills Kevin's, and he seems more frightening than he ever did before.

Shane inches a little closer before kneeling down. "I have something for you." He pulls something from behind him. He holds a bag with a substance inside.

Fire. My throat is on fire. The smell gives me a bolt of energy I didn't even know I had. The chains constrict me from getting to that bag. Whatever is inside, I have to have it. It is a need that I can't quench.

Shane laughs. "Someone is thirsty. The thing is I don't give blood just to be nice. I give blood if you do something in return for me."

His words echo around me. Blood? My world crashes. Everything begins to make sense as I piece it all together. The burning in my throat. The aching inside of my body. The weakness that I can't seem to overcome. I need blood. And I need it because I am a vampire. Tears fall from my eyes. "No! I didn't want this!" I start pulling on the chains over and over again but to no avail. I don't have any strength. How did I not realize before that I am this?

Shane continues to laugh. It's like the devil is standing right in front of me. Enjoying every minute of this. "It seems you don't have much of choice anymore. Now I will let you have this blood but it's going to cost you..." He picks the bag up and holds it near my face.

I want to cringe. I want to say that the smell makes me want to vomit.

I want to.

"Let me free." I say barely above a whisper.

Shane obliges and undoes the chains that has me against the wall. "If you try anything after drinking this blood you will regret it. Trust me."

I nod my head slowly, watching the contents in the bag. I inch my hand towards it and grab it quickly. I try to imagine I'm doing anything else than what I'm actually doing. I tear the bad open and the smell overpowers me. I drink the red substance down, expecting it to sicken me, but instead it livens my very being. I down it quicker than I expected and look up at Shane for more. My eyes are begging. I know they are.

"You will get more. After you do what I say." He says to me.

I want to rip his head off. I want to tear him limb from limb. But I need the blood. He is my only way to it. I tell my self I am listening to him because he said I will regret. But that is a terrible lie. My mind can only think about one thing.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING THE STORY. THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THE ONES THAT ARE THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR INPUT. CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IS GOING TO BE HAPPENING? DO YOU THINK THE CULLENS ARE GOING TO BE ABLE TO SAVE THEM?**_

 **Chapter Thirteen *Ellie***

Fire. There are flames surrounding me, burning my skin. I'm screaming out in pain. This searing pain that I can't surpass. I'm writhing on the ground. I try to force my eyes to open. I hear laughter in the background. It's a dark laugh, filled with an evil I've grown to know. They are turning me. I don't know who bit me, but I felt their teeth in my neck. The venom began to spread soon after.

I wanted it to be Emmett. He was supposed to turn me-not these idiots. I try to focus on anything but the pain. So I think about where I am and what their plan is. Alice had once seen them killing us, but that can't be their plan now. My guess is they are going to starve us until we do Shane's bidding. Just like his puppets.

The fire is blazing hotter. Screams are escaping my mouth before I can even stop them. This pain is unbearable. I almost want to yell out for them to kill me. But I know that will only bring them more joy to hear me beg. I refuse to beg. This will be over soon. It has to be. The flames seem to get more intense, more agonizing. I try to rely on my heart beat-anything to keep my mind off this pain. It seems to work though. I listen to each pounding beat, noticing how rapid it has become.

I count the beats in my head, but it's going so fast, so irregular it's hard to keep up with. Am I dying? Am I going to die instead of be what I wanted more than anything? What about Emmett? What about our future? This can't be death. But the flames that are licking my veins make me think otherwise.

Death. I am going to die. The feeling is overwhelming, but not enough to quiet the pain I feel. This pain has to mean death. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave this existence knowing I didn't get to say goodbye. To Emma. To Emmett. To Carlisle.

But I have to think that at least my life didn't end before all of this. Before Emmett. I got to be in existence with him for at least a short time. That's good enough right? I don't want to die, regretting.

I've lived. I've really lived. I've been devastated. I've been broken. And I've also known joy. And passion. And I've had a great love. An extraordinary love. If I think about it, really think about it, death is not justice for me. It's the end of a beautiful journey. With that in mind, I let the pain take over, let the flames spread. I am dying, and I am okay with it.

* * *

So much time has passed. The pain that I had been feeling has been filled with starvation. I need blood. The weakness that started who knows how long ago has taken full control. How long has it been? Hours? Days? Weeks? My clock is broken. I can't tell anything anymore. Blood is on my mind.

That's what Shane wants. He wants me to starve, to crave blood, so that I will do whatever he wants. I just hope he hasn't started controlling Emma. She didn't want this. It hurts me that I can't be with her, to comfort her. He took another thing from her. Her right to choose.

I snap my eyes open as I hear the door open. Shane saunters in-a victorious look on his face. "Hello Ellie."

His voice makes me want to gag. I try again at the chains that are keeping me to the wall. Nothing. They won't budge. I thought newborns were supposed to be strong. Why can't I break these chains?

"You won't get out of those. You might as well forget it. But I do have a treat for you." Shane holds out the bag.

My sense of smell detects what it is before my mind can even register it. Blood. The smell goes through my nostrils right down into my core. I need it. My burning throat signifies just that.

"You can have some sweetheart. But it will cost you."

I growl at him. My anger is maxed out. If I take that blood, I'm his servant, his little puppet. The blood's smell is overpowering. I have to ignore it. But how? My mind wonders back to Carlisle, and his tolerance for blood. The story he told me about his life. He can do it. So can I. I close my eyes and focus on anything but the blood in Shane's hand.

"All you have to do is do what I say, then it is all yours." He taunts me.

It's tempting. So very tempting to give in to what I want. To give in to my craving. Shane's eyes pierce into my own. His red eyes almost look hypnotizing. I get lost in them, like I'm in some kind of trance. Shane lets my arms free. I reach out for the blood, letting temptation take control.

But then reality sets in. I grab the bag and throw it across the room. It smashes against the concrete wall and blood splatters across it. "Go to hell, Shane."

Surprise and then anger places on his face. "How did you resist?"

I smile triumphantly at him, ignoring the strong burning feeling in my throat. "I will never listen to you." There is a raspy tone in my voice.

Shane glares at me before speeding to my side. He gets a handful of my hair and tugs my head back. "You will listen to me." His eyes are doing that weird thing again, like they are trying to pull me in.

I realize just exactly what he is doing. I think about how some of the Cullens have special abilities. Shane has one too. "You can hypnotize them. That is how you are making them do your bidding." I say aloud.

Shane throws me back against the wall, banging my head. "How in the hell is it not working on you!"

I'm wondering the same thing. How can he hypnotize the others but not me? I know I felt some kind of pull, but it just stopped. "I don't know. But you can't control me Shane. You never could."

Shane grabs me by the throat and picks me up. "You are a stupid bitch. You have always been a disappointment. Not like your sister." His voice holds an evil I've never seen.

Emma. He hypnotized her. I try to speak, to tell him off but my words are still cut off by his hand.

"I could just end this. End your existence. End everything you ever wanted." His voice carries all around me. "I know how much you wanted to be a vampire. To be with your precious boyfriend." He laughs. "Stupid girl." He squeezes around my neck tighter, and I feel my eyes bug out. "This is too easy."

Before he beheads me, the door bangs against the wall. "What the hell, Shane? I thought I was going to get a go with your daughter!" That voice.

Shane drops me to the ground as I look at Craig. He's standing there with a wide grin, red eyes, and a little blood on the corner of his mouth. "Hey there sweet cheeks. Miss me?"

I glare at him.

"Alright have your way with her. But I want her dead tonight." Shane exits the room and shuts the door.

Craig starts to walk towards me and I quickly speed to the other side of the room. "Stay away from me." I order. I'm glaring at him.

He continues his walk to me and grabs my arms. "I'm taking you somewhere special." He closes his eyes and within a second the area changes around us. Everything starts turning so fast I can't tell where I am anymore. Once the spinning stops, we are in a room. "This is my bedroom."

"How did you do that?" I ask him, struggling out of his grip.

"It's my ability. I think of a place I want to go and poof I'm there." He winks at me after he says this.

I'm about to open my mouth to say something when he smashes his against it. He tries to make me kiss him, which makes me want to vomit. With all my might I push him away from me.

"You better mind me baby." He tells me. He pushes me on the bed and gets on top of me. He runs his fingers through my blonde hair and stares deep into my eyes. "You are so sexy." His slimy hand starts to run up my thigh.

I want to be sick. I don't want this to happen to me again. I can't handle this again. Something in the back of my mind tells me to order him to stop. For some reason I listen to my intuition. I glare up into his eyes, staring deep into them, and focus hard. "Stop!"

Craig freezes, his hand at the button on my jeans. He stays like that, almost like he is waiting for me to continue.

Why is he listening to me? "Get off of me."

He obliges and slides off my body. He stands at the edge of the bed, waiting again.

What is happening? I get off the bed also, completely confused. His eyes almost look blank as he stares at me. He is almost like a zombie. Like he is in a trance. Can I hypnotize people too? I decide to test my theory. "I want you to stand there and not move a muscle. I am going to cut your head off." I say in a controlling voice.

Craig continues to stand, unmoving.

I raise my arm, see if he tries to move-he don't, and then slice across his neck in one quick movement. His headless body falls to the ground.

"I just...I just killed him." I say aloud to no one. I can hypnotize anyone. I will be able to get Emma and me out of here!

Emma. I wonder where they put her. I wonder if Shane has gotten her to do anything for him yet. I hope not. I think about Emma and where she could be. The room begins to spin around me to where I can't see where I am. Again. Just like what happened with Craig. Within seconds, I am in a different bedroom, with Emma sitting on a bed.

"Em?" I say.

She looks up at me, her mouth covered with blood. "How did you get out? Did you back down too?"

I place my hand over my mouth. She looks like a crazed person. "Are you okay?"

Emma gives me a look like I'm the crazed one. "You didn't back down. I can tell. How did you get out?" Her voice sounds so strained, so not like Emma.

"I...I'm not exactly sure how it happened." Which is true. How was I able to have both Shane and Craig's abilities? "But that doesn't matter. We have to get out of here, Em."

I tug on her arm, making her get off the bed. Before I can show her my new ability, Shane pops into the room.

"How in the hell did you get out? Where is Craig?" Shane grabs ahold of my hair like before.

I smirk up at him. "I killed him." I say the words slowly, loving the way they feel on my tongue.

Shane snarls at me before pushing me into the wall. His eyes go to Emma. "I want you to kill her." His voice sounds so controlled, and I know he is hypnotizing her again.

Emma nods her head once. She turns her back to him to look at me. "I have to kill her." She says under her breath.

I back up against the wall, knowing she will be stronger than me. She has had blood while I've had none. I can use my ability though. I stare at her the way I did Craig, and she stares right back into my eyes. "Emma, you don't want to kill me."

Emma freezes for a second before continuing her walk towards me. "I have to kill her." Her voice repeats.

What the hell? I go to her first and place my hands on her cheeks. "You don't want to kill me." My eyes bare deep into her own.

She snarls. Emma grabs me and throws me across the room, smashing me against the lamp in the corner.

Shane laughs loudly, tauntingly. "You stupid girl. You can't hypnotize her if someone stronger already has. I don't know how you got that ability but it doesn't matter now. I have control over her. You are no match against me."

My eyes go between him and Emma. What do I do? She starts her way back to me. I don't want to leave her, I can't leave her. But if I don't, she is going to kill me. The look in her red eyes confirms that. But it doesn't matter. That is not my sister. The only way to save her is to get her away from Shane. I think about the place I want to go to, my safe place and speed to Emma. I grab ahold of her just as the room starts spinning around us.

 ***Emmett***

I'm pacing back and forth in my room. I had been searching for almost two weeks now. No sign of them. Anywhere. Our hope is starting to waver. We have a lot of our family and friends searching for them. I hear someone enter my room, I turn around and spot Rosalie at the doorway, her arms crossed.

"Carlisle will be back soon." She tells me. She's been nicer about this. About Ellie. She doesn't speak of her with disdain as much anymore. Jasper told me her and Emma apparently had a heart to heart some what. And Alice had said Rosalie and Emma will be best friends. So maybe she is getting used to Ellie being around too.

"Did he say anything?" I ask. Carlisle had went to Italy to see the Volturi. Our plan was to discuss with them about Shane, and him forming his own coven to do his bidding. We think he wants to be the top vampire. So our decision was to let the Volturi know that he wants to be over them as well. We don't exactly know if that's the truth, but from what Alice has seen, that's Shane's ultimate goal.

Rosalie walks to me and places a hand on my arm. "No he said he will explain everything on the way. How are you doing?"

Her question surprises me. She hasn't shown me much kindness since our break-up. Her gold eyes show true concern. "I'm doing. I just want Ellie back." I haven't exactly been the same since her kidnapping. I'm completely lost without her. Even more I'm so upset with myself that _they_ were the ones to change her. I know she wanted it to be me. I should have just listened.

Rosalie continues to rub my arm. "You will get her back."

"I have to. My existence is nothing without her." I say full heartedly.

Rosalie tries to hide the hurt that forms on her face.

I give her a slight smile just we hear a loud crash in downstairs. "Emmett! Jasper!" Alice yells from where the crash was.

I speed out of my room, with Rosalie close behind, and reach where the sound was. And then there she stands. Her eyes blazing red, her skin shades lighter, her platinum blonde hair shining brighter than before. I spot Jasper holding Emma back, holding on to her arms, but he is struggling.

"I need your help Emmett!" Jasper grunts as Emma tries to get loose.

I grab ahold of Emma with Jasper, but my eyes stayed glued on Ellie. "What is going on? How did you get back?"

She smiles at me, which makes my whole world seem brighter, until a haunted look replaces it. "Shane has the ability to hypnotize. He hypnotized Emma to kill me. I can't seem to break it. And how we got here-well I have the ability to teleport. And hypnotize as well. I think I somehow copied Craig and Shane's powers."

Emma snarls against us as she tries to attack her sister. "We need to get her in a safe place." Jasper tells me.

I nod in agreement. A reunion with Ellie will have to wait.

"You are going to have to do something to her. She won't calm down. She won't stop until her agenda is filled." Ellie tells us.

* * *

 ***Ellie***

Carlisle and Emmett listen to every detail that I tell them. From the burning in my veins to us escaping with the ability I got from Craig. "How did I get them Carlisle?" I ask, hoping he has an answer for all this weirdness. It's not that I'm not grateful for it. If I hadn't of gotten them-we would still be trapped in that hell hole.

Carlisle smiles at me. "It is your ability. It's called power mimicry. It is where you can copy the abilities that are used against you. After he tried to hypnotize you, did you it seem to have no power over you?"

I nod.

"Wow. So when a power is used against you, you copy it, and you are invincible against it. That is incredible. And your craving for blood, how is that?"

I swallow, still feeling the burning in my throat. "I could definitely feed. Animal blood of course. I was able to reject the human blood Shane was going to give me."

Emmett squeezes my shoulder. "That is incredible, El. That is very uncommon."

I shrug and turn my attention to Carlisle. "Your story inspired me."

Carlisle smiles wider before we begin to discuss the tough situation, Emma.

"How do we get Emma out of her trance?" Emmett asks, holding me tighter against him.

He hasn't left my side since I got back. Which I'm not complaining. Being by Emmett's side makes all of this some what bearable. I don't know what I would do without him. Without any of the Cullens. How do you handle your sister wanting to kill you? I know I'm lost in my own thoughts because Emmett pulls me out of them.

"El, do you think you could?" He asks.

"I could what? I'm sorry my mind is just frazzled right now." I place my hands on my head.

"If you got stronger, do you think you could break the trance?"

I shrug my shoulders. Can I get stronger? Or is this as good as it gets? I feel so useless with this power now. It's not like it's doing me any good. The one thing I want to use it for and I can't. I'm too weak.

Edward walks into the room with a look on his face. "You are not weak, El."

I glare at him for reading my mind. I hate when he does that.

"Edward did you just read her mind?" Emmett questions.

Edward nods.

"Well now she can read minds too."

He looks at Emmett weird. _'_ _That is not possible. Is it?'_

I nod my head at Edward's thoughts. "It is possible. Because I just read your mind." Everyone's thoughts begin to prod my mind. "This is going to be a head ache."

Edward chuckles under his breath. "Yeah reading minds isn't all it's cracked up to be."

I sigh. "I don't know how I feel about this ability."

Emmett hugs me against him again, which makes my anxiety disappear. He just has that magic touch. "My question is what will happen when the Volturi find out about Ellie and Emma's gifts. They will probably want them to join them."

I give him a look. "Why would they do that?"

"They did that with Edward and Alice. They still want them." He tells me, concern on his face.

I brush my lips against his. "They won't take us. Nothing can keep us apart." Emmett kisses me again, this time more deep.

Edward coughs awkwardly and I realize we are still in the family room, with Carlisle and Edward.

"Sorry." I say to them.

Carlisle smiles at the two of us, making me think of his story about him and Esme-how in love they both were. "It's completely okay. You need to go hunt though. Emmett can take you. We have tomorrow to discuss how we can deal with Emma being hypnotized."

Emmett and I get up and I nod to Carlisle. "Thank you for everything." I tell him before we head outside. I look up at the dark sky with stars dotting across it. It's crazy how everything seems more beautiful through these eyes. It's like a whole new world has been shown to me. Emmett takes my hand in his and squeezes it.

We don't rush down the trail, we just enjoy being able to be together again. "I'm so glad you are safe." Emmett says to me.

I smile before pushing him up against the tree. "Me too. I've missed you."

Emmett returns the smile before grabbing my face and smashing his mouth on mine. We stay like for I don't know how long. We are just taking each other in. Enjoying the moment with each other. Enjoying begin together after way too long. His hands are in my hair, pulling, while mine grabbing at his muscled arms. It's perfect. It's exactly what I needed. But then a noise sounds in the distance from us.

I back away from Emmett quickly and look toward the way of the sound. I ignore Emmett telling me to wait before I speed down the trail. Everything is in a blur around me. I'm just focused on what that sound is.


End file.
